


Vigilant Spider? More Like Guardian Angel

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amendment Sokovia Accords, And renamed as Checkerface, Because all of them are stupid and always come too quickly in making assumption, Civil War Fix-It, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, Genius Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Peter Parker is a Seer, Team Cap friendly, Team Iron Man friendly, Team as Family, Ultron is Reprogrammed, Unreliable Narrator, Vine and Other Fandom References, he knows everything thanks tho clairvoyance, he still hate humanity tho sans Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi had lived his life to the fullest as the 10th head of Mafia-turned-vigilante group, Vongola. He expected to see his friends who had died before him, and together waited for the others.He expected the blinding white of afterlife, the endless black of void, or the suffocation of hell.What he didn't expected was waking up as a witness of a burglary went wrong. And furthermore, he was now a child.The same child who would be cursed by fellow radioactive arachnid. Haha. Ha. Joy.God, this is so unfair.----Or: In which Sawada Tsunayoshi reincarnated as a friendly neighborhood Spider-man and tried his best to prevent the disasters of Civil War, Infinity War, and Endgame. Along with adopting a psychotic AI and gained somewhat father figure in the form of dysfunctional mechanical.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine being 'woke up', a.k.a. realizing that you had been reincarnated and you still remembered your past too well that it felt like just happened yesterday. And of course, you're instantly greeted by favorite uncle's corpse that laid in front of you. How delightful.

Little Peter didn't know what to do. He only aware that his favorite uncle, his Uncle Ben was now lying cold on a pool of red. He didn't react when he poked him, he didn't react when he called him loudly, he didn't react when Peter cried.

He didn't even breathing anymore.

And so, he cried.

He cried, cried, cried, and-

Suddenly there's a jolt inside of Peter's mind, absurdly stopped his crying. He sat there, with thousands yard stare, and then blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

Later his puppy brown eyes widened, filled with recognition and horror.

"Oh, God," he whispered. "Oh, fuck me in the sideways-- _am I just reincarnated as a witness of_ _homicide?!"_

A pause. Then,

"Oh my fucking _God_ that's uncle Ben, Peter--" him? It's technically himself but at that moment he's too perplexed to remember that he was now no longer Sawada Tsunayoshi. "--Parker's only father figure. God, are you kidding me? Is this some karma because I always stole Reborn's coffee? Oh this is not fair at _all_."

Sadly his cussing must be halted as the authority had came. Pete-- _Tsuna_ didn't know much after that. Before he realized, he had clad in black attire as he watching Ben's funeral.

He glanced at May's solemn expression. He didn't need to use his Hyper Intuition to know what's inside of her mind. He understood very well how hard it was to lost the loved one, especially when now she needed to take care a minor by herself. Her work didn't pay that much, and thus whether she liked it or not she needed another job.

Tsuna wouldn't fault her if she chose to place her in foster care. Low move, of course, but what could he say? Human sometimes can be selfish like that. Especially when reality punched them in the face.

He was genuinely astonished when May didn't even step on that dark thought. Tsuna watched as his aunt stubbornly raised him alone with all of her flaws. He watched as she failed to bake another loaf, came home late at night before leaving at the crack of the sun, paid his school, et cetera.

There's many perfect moments for the to leave him alone, let go his tiny hand and walk away, freeing herself from this uncalled single parenthood.

But, no.

May never let him go.

She kept holding his hand tight, close close _close_ to her. She _never wanted_ to let him go. She was _afraid_ to let him go.

And on that time, Tsuna-- _Peter, it's no longer Tsuna, he had let his past go, he is_ now _Peter Parker, nephew of May Parker,_ realized he had underestimated this woman. Even if she was still young, had so many chances to embrace a fresh new page, she was loyal to a fault with Ben, with her promise with his deceased parents to take care of him like he was her own blood.

He wanted to knock himself out so bad. _Of course, you dolt. You're not some kind of mafia's illegitimate son or something that. Bold of you to dare thinking that May would abandon you. Stupid, insensitive man!_

And so, for apology (even if he didn't do or offend May in any shape or form), Peter had offered himself to take care of the cooking and washing dish part and gained full scholarship in a famous middle school.

At first May was opposed to this; she didn't want to put stress on her baby boy, but Peter kept insisting that he could balance between school and domestic matters. He even had to show off his culinary skill, no thanks to his previous guardians who most of them only knew how to destroy and sign paperwork, to convince her.

She was very impressed.


	2. Clairvoyance and School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter found out he still can use Sky Flame. But... it seemed that his bloodline ability had evolved into something... that was more suitable with this universe. Ugh.  
> School was... unimpressive, to put it mildly. Peter was not impressed with the Flash brat, but thank god he had more than required experiences handling a bunch of brats. In other hand, friending Ned was a fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dying-will Flame: The Dying Will Flame is described as high-density form of energy that is refined from one's own life-force or waves. Due to the way it resonates with one's emotions, it has been regarded as a type of battle aura. The Dying Will Flame is in many ways more alike to a real flame, possessing even its own destructive properties.
> 
> Sky Flame: One the rarest of the Dying Will Flames collection. Sky Flames are the most comparable to actual flames, as it can burn objects and release heat. Its' special characteristic is Harmony, that allowed the user to in tune with the nature energy. If the user is skilled enough, they can use it to do high speed flight and turn a small island into ashes.
> 
> Hyper Intuition: A blood trait inherent to those with the Blood of Vongola. It described as being "a power that could see through all".

So, he still could use his flame with perfect control. That was a big plus.

The cons, however... laid in his Hyper Intuition. In his past life, his bloodline ability was more or less glorified anxiety that had saved his sorry ass numerous time. He had expected it still stayed the same, but...

It had evolved. Somehow.

Rather than ambiguous phrases or tingles, he now received clear sentences and sometimes, a _full sequences_ of events that would happen in the future.

Peter suspected it's all because he had synchronized perfectly with his flame, which means he was now in tune with the energy of the world itself.

And the energy itself, of course, never follow the law of physics.

_Shit,_ he chortled as various future events chucked into his tiny mind. _I'm now officially a seer._

Well, at least he could prepare himself when a try-hard spider nibbled his neck.

* * *

 

Peter found that... science was not that hard.

Yes, it's surprising. Peter himself didn't even expect that kind of word would've flying from his mouth. Gokudera, his previous life's right hand man and the local Einstein, would've been so proud.

Maybe it's because Reborn, his previous life's sadistic tutor, who had drilled basically all knowledge into his tiny brain, even if that information itself has no relation to his job as a mafia boss.

But who was he to say no to the incarnation of Satan.

Alas, because of that, he was now considered as one of, if not the most, the brightest students in his school. He even managed to get a full-paid scholarship for his high school later.

It was a strange experience, being praised constantly by the teacher, students kept asking you for some materials even if you didn't know who the fuck they are, and so on.

Peter managed to be friend with a kid who reminded him too much with Giannini called Ned. His innocent and passionate ramblings about lego and sci-fi movies never ceased his amusement. It's like a breath of fresh air.

And then there's... Flash. Eugene, or Flash Thompson, a stereotype jock-slash-bullying who picked up on Ned and, for some reason, Peter.

He didn't know what's Flash problem with him until his Upgraded Hyper Intuition whispered. _Jealousy,_ they said with a soft giggle. _You're attractive and smart, yet never flaunted it to anyone._

Peter begged to differ.

Luckily, he knew how to handle people like him (to be honest, Flash reminded Peter with Gokudera when he first met him). He just needed to see from his point of view, and build a mutual understanding.

Peter wouldn't say it's easy. Teenager, with all of their glory, was complicated and very stubborn. But he wasn't the Tenth Boss of Vongola group for nothing--a brat wouldn't falter him even one bit.


	3. The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after years being chunked by thousands of pictures and the coming events, the famous Avengers group had come into the world. Needless to say Peter wasn't impressed.

It would be a lie that Tony Stark's creation didn't amaze him. The idea behind it more or less as bright as the best Vongola investors, although he felt put off seeing most of them were weaponry.

If his Upgraded Hyper Intuition or Peter finally dubbed it as Clairvoyance were true, then it would create a big mess of problems for Stark. Since he was now still a young, and soon-to-be vigilante until 'that' happened, he could not interfere with his life.

Not yet.

For now, Peter would watch them from the sideline. He always kept up to date with every news regarding the soon-to-be-avengers. Incidentally, Peter also found out about S.H.I.E.L.D. and its corruption.

Thank God he was able to cover his trail, or else Fury would arrive in front of his doorstep.

When the Avengers officially formed, needless to say, Peter was not impressed. The communication between them at best was a mutual agreement, never it was understanding and tolerance. Maybe it's a different story regarding Hawkeye and Black Widow, but again they had been colleagues since forever.

But between Steve Rogers and Tony Stark? Horrendous. From the conversation they had in hellicarrier (Peter jammed in) alone, he didn't need to use his Clairvoyance to know how dysfunctional they were.

Peter had a strong urge forcing those two to _sit the fuck down and fucking talk heart-to-heart, you fucking dimwit._

His inner heart' words, not him.

That was why he couldn't wait until 'that' happened. Now he could only do little until S.H.I.E.L.D. was taken down.

Ah, so much for helping this miscommunication bunch of heroes.

((...Maybe, the reason why Peter-- _Tsuna_ \--was more than ready to do anything for helping a bunch of strangers, was because they partially reminded him with his past-- _Tsuna's_ \--friends.

And maybe, it's because their soul, their flame called him to connect them. To correct what is wrong.

To fulfill his-- _both of them_ \--destiny.

The sole reason why he was reincarnated in the first place, as a young innocent boy who blessed-- _cursed_ \--with enormous power.))


	4. Ultron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter hated Ultron. But at the same time, Tsuna sympathized Ultron. They later worked an agreement.

As Peter-- _a civilian, a bystander, a victim_ \--, he should have hated Ultron. How couldn't he? Ultron had dangered humanity. Ultron had manipulated two victims of accidents, of experimentation. He had caused so much anguished, so much tragedy.

Peter wished for Ultron to drown in lifetime despair and anguish.

Yet, he know very well Tsuna-- _the big boss, the Messiah, the sky who accepts all_ \--would sympathize Ultron. He would straighten the ideas that Ultron had. He would give forgive, not forget, if he asked for one.

Tsuna would give Ultron a second chance if he ever begged for one.

Peter was in dilemma as he stared down at the what left behind of the once proud artifact intelligence who declared for humanity's demise. He had contemplating about this since years ago, yet until now he still couldn't find the solution.

It's a pure coincidence that Sokovia fiasco happened when Queens had embraced the sweet midnight. Using Flame Teleportation Ring (he had made it from scraps, so it's far more fragile than original) and the flame battery he had pumped for years, he teleported to the ruins of the city.

Peter was glad there were no drones flying around, so he could examine ruins of after-battle. His heart was clenched seeing tiny bits of corpse that peeking out from the rubble.

 _It can't be helped,_ Clairvoyance whispered inside of him, trying to ease his pain. _They had done their best, yet can't save everyone._

 _Sadly, not everyone aware that heroes once a human, too, even in the battlefield,_ he replied while smiled ruefully. _'That' accident was because people, even the heroes themselves, deny to humanizing "hero"._

_It's so saddening that I can't turn my head._

_And what will you do to him?_ Peter's eyes darted back to the scrapped bits of Ultron, the only things that had left before his demise in the hand of his 'sibling'.

Instinctively his hand reached out to a glistening metal under the rubble and shook the dust off. A small smile formed on his face when he saw what he had taken.

It was a memory nano chip.

What a lucky day.

_What will I do, indeed._

While Peter's and Tsuna's opinions contradicted each other, there's also an undeniable fact that they were the _same_ person. No matter how they-- _he_ \--wanted to deny it, each one's opinion was his-- _theirs_ \--opinion.

And thus, Peter-- _Tsuna_ \--had decided.

((Peter wouldn't forgive nor forget the deed Ultron had done, but he wouldn't single him out. He would show him that human was far more complex than Ultron had thought. He would show him that humanity was worth to be protected.

Peter then would give Ultron second chance, as he allowed time to heal his pains for the fallen one.))


	5. Tony's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter didn't expect spider bit would be this itchy. On the other hand, he finally could yeeted himself from the horrid DIY costume.

As domestic as he was, it was the undeniable fact that Peter couldn't sew to save his life.

Well, he _could_ buy a custom suit (he had adequate saving thanks to his 'part-time' work as an online counselor) but Tony would get a hard time to find him if he wore a better costume than this. He would've thought that Peter was at least a rich teenager trying to be a vigilante like some batman wannabe.

His Clairvoyance tingled when he stepped on his apartment's floor and realized 'that' day finally came. He hastily took a step to his home and adjusted his expression. _Control your heartbeat, control your adrenaline, act normal, act normal..._

He immediately put his best act when he saw Tony Stark sitting on the couch with his aunt. He followed carefully when Stark clumsily waved his string, trying to have a talk with him alone in the room.

It's now or never.

Peter had seen the outcome of 'this' incident. He had seen how the mastermind, an ex-soldier filled with nothing but revenge, threaded his plan to break apart the mightiest group of hero on earth.

The civil war of Avengers. An ideal, versus the law. Loyalty, over secrecy.

How cliché, yet ironic. They all had prided themselves as heroes yet they acted like a bunch of brats brawling because of some childish insult.

Peter couldn't stand of it. Not when, not when the calamity ticked down on their back neck.

He would put a stop of this nonsense, even if he needed to make enemies with the whole world.

"So, Spider--"

"You want my help to capture Captain America and his best friend, right, Dr. Stark? For the Accord Act?"

Peter bit down his smirk when he saw his eyes widened under his sunglasses. "Wha--? Friday, what--"

"Dr. Stark," he began, stopping Tony's track from contacting his artificial intelligence. Peter gulped down the sudden anxiety inside his throat.

_It's now or never. It's now or never._

On instinct, Peter raised both of his hand--the universal gesture of surrender. "Listen. I know this is sounded very far-fetched for you, but first of all: I'm not an enemy."

"Yeah, and I'm Tony Stark," he replied rolling his eyes. "You better be glad that I know you're at least not on my shit list, or else I'll call it a day and bring you to Fury. Now, tell me, who the hell are you and how do you know about this? I thought the accords aren't for public yet," he grumbled softly at the last part.

Peter waited for Tony to take a seat beside him before he finally spoke.

He had planned this for years. He couldn't let anything messed it up, so he had build a perfect background for every movement he had done in the past. _Don't be nervous Peter, this is your only chance. Take a deep breath, and speak._

"...Months ago, my teacher assigned us to make a report about major things that had happened in this era," he began. "She's the one who picked the topic, to prevent us from having the same topic as others."

"And I got the Fallen of Sokovia."

Tony stiffened a bit, before forcing himself to relax. "Well, that's interesting kid, but I don't see any relations to the present."

"It will," Peter ignored the suspicious stare. "So, because I want to get a perfect score and such, I deliberately went to Sokovia alone--"

"Wait, wait, wait. _Alone?_ Like, aren't you ten?"

"I am 15!" Peter was getting exasperated. He had enough with people mistaking his age. So what if he was _slightly_ shorter than average and looked _slightly_ younger than his body age? He was, if you combine it with his past' age, old enough to have kids!

"Did your aunt know about this? Or were you just being a rebel like other teenagers?"

Ugh. Tony. "She came with me. You should've known this earlier if you didn't interrupt me."

"Cheeky," Tony mumbled under his breath but signaled him to continue.

Right. He didn't have much time yet. "So long story short, when I was taking a picture of an under renovation building, I found an interesting metal chip buried under the rubbish. I took it home and when I cleaned it, it turns out a memory chip. Precisely, a very Stark tech-like memory chip."

Peter raised his hand at horror-faced Tony. "Before you asking, yes, it's Ultron, and yes, I activate it but no, he didn't go berserk because I altered it by adding his intellect a flaw that he needed so--"

"Wait a goddamn minute!" Tony suddenly stood, hand shakingly pointed at startled Peter. "You--you--alter--!? But, it's Ultron--top of the line AI--how!?"

He let out a strangled sound while making a weird body gesture. "And you altered it too? To make it, uh, friendly?"

Now Peter was totally confused. "Er... Yes? Because Ultron's motivation is wiping out humanity just because his first memories wasn't impressive, I think what he needed is ability to feel emotion, especially companionship, understanding, and fear. By showing him that humanity is far more complex than any codes existed on earth, I have successfully convinced him that what he tried to do is 100% not good, and so now he is trying his best to correct his wrongdoings."

"..." Without leaving his eyes on him, Tony slowly descended back to his sitting position. His eyebrows now never leaving the edge of the hair.

"Where is he?"

"Huh?"

"Ultron. He has been activated, right?"

"Oh, right. Um," Peter awkwardly fiddled his iPod. "Checkerface? You can unmute now."

[Thank you, Peter. It is sure nice to finally can speak again.]

Tony didn't jump out. Or screeched like a girl. No, he did not.

But damn if he wasn't surprised (and slightly traumatized) at all.

"U-Ultron?"

[Oh?] If he had a body, Ultron--or Checkerface, from what Peter called him--would've smirked gleefully. [It seems your stress level has shot up with quite a number, Tony. Are you really that happy hearing my voice? Oh, by the way, I am now Checkerface, Peter personal AI. I guess this is what they call as 'throwing a shade', isn't it Pete?]

Peter facepalmed as his AI basically showered Tony with passive aggressive insult. "I'm so regretting showing you meme," he mumbled. But Tony had a different opinion.

"You're sounded so human," he breathed out, amazement written off on his face. "Total brat, but far more docile than previous you. How--?"

[As Peter had said, he showed me the essence of Humanity,] Checkerface said with a nostalgic tone. [He had installed a few codes that invoke emotions and some I previously deemed as useless, but I admit it was worth it. Don't get me wrong, I still hate humanity, but if it's not because of Peter I would hack myself into your tower and kill you, Tony.]

"No killing, Checkerface."

[Yes, Peter.]

Peter sighed. It's totally futile to convince Checkerface to not act hostile to anyone who wasn't him or May. Even his best friend Ned was barely tolerated.

He totally didn't understand his logic.

"Sorry for his act, Dr. Stark," Peter apologized and ignored Checkerface's rants and complains.

Tony was speechless for a moment. He kept opening his mouth before closing it again, trying to reconstruct his words again and again. "...Just to clarify, you, uh, altered him with cutting-edge technologies, right? By the way, even though I'm a little bit touched you remember my degree, I'm not used of it. At least call me Mr. or Tony."

[Hmph. Ungrateful man.]

"Said a bot who is now an outdated iPod."

[You little--]

"Mr. Stark, Checkerface, please stop it!"

Peter huffed. Like father, like son. What's his question again? Oh, right. "Uh about that, if you count a five years old laptop as one of it, then..."

[See, Tony? He is totally far smarter than you. And unlike you, he know how to pick the right choice.]

_"Oh my God Checkerface shutthephuckup you're embarrassing me--"_

"Kid," Tony cut out, face hardened in total seriousness. "After this Accord fiasco has done, you're officially recruited. Full-time payment. No refusal."

He tutted when Peter tried to voice his protest. "Now, where are we? I think you haven't told me how did you know that information, although I think I have figured out."

He said that as he threw a dirty look at the iPod in his clutch. Peter awkwardly chuckled.

"Yes, it's all thanks to Checkerface--I renamed him because he isn't Ultron anymore--for all the information. For some reason, he likes to keep updated with things related to Avengers, including you Mr. Stark."

[I refuse to let Peter fawning after you bunch just because media shot the good part only,] Checkerface bragged with a smug tone. [He needed to know who and what you are thoroughly, so he will realize the difference between him and a bunch of losers.]

That wasn't a lie. The very first Checkerface did after being altered was showered Peter with every information about Avengers he had downloaded when he was Ultron. Later, he ranted about hating humans and such, then added in the last bit that Peter was different and he didn't mind assisting him.

What a tsundere.

"So it--I mean, he was the one who told you all?"

A nod.

"And you believed all of it?"

"Yes," Peter answered with conviction. All of Checkerface's information got a seal of approvement from his Clairvoyance. Of course, it's not as thorough as his evolved hyper intuition, but it was more than enough to cover his actual ability. "I've checked it all. He never lied to me."

"...You know what, I won't ask how the hell you confirmed it," Tony nodded to himself. "But tell me, if you know this will happen, how come you didn't reach the Avengers sooner? Why waiting until I come to you?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Will you believe a civilian whose age young enough to be your kid?" he countered.

A huffed. "Fair enough."

"How much did you know by the way?" asked Tony.

_Everything._

**_Everything._ **

**_E v e r y t h  i n g ._ **

Peter gulped when his Clairvoyance instantly replied. Oh, how he wanted to tell him that, to spill every knowledge he had stored in mind, each plans he had made.

But not now. Not when he and Tony still a complete stranger.

Peter coughed before answered, "If the timing is correct, he now has recruited Scott Lang, hero name Ant-Man, and Clint, hero name Hawkeye," Tony's mouth became thin hearing that. "I suspect we all will clash in the airport, just when Captain will going to hijack an airplane to go to a hidden HYDRA lab."

"Wait w--" Tony did a double take. "HYDRA? Isn't it already cleaned off by Capt? So they're still here?"

"Not... really," Peter glanced at his iPod. "I think you will understand more if I tell you everything. But," he started to hesitate.

"But?"

"...You must promise me," said Peter slowly. "That you will believe all of it. That you won't act recklessly after learning the whole truth."

There was silence. Peter and Tony locked their stares, trying to find trust and truth in each other's eyes.

[...I see,] Checkerface's voice broke the tense atmosphere. [You want to tell him about that too. Okay. I won't stop you, Peter.]

[Tony, I swear if you dare break your promise I'll hunt you and all of your loved one even to the pits to hell. You better keep your emotion in check or else,] he threatened. Tony mockingly raised both of his hands.

"Whoa, easy," Tony chuckled lightly. "It's hard, but I..."

His goofy expression fell, shifted into a thinking pose. Peter used the long pause to examine Tony. Although his expression was blank, he could clearly see emotions were swimming wild on his eyes. From wary, to curiosity, to baffle, to worriedness and... there's too many of them. He couldn't read them all.

He patiently waited for the older man sorting his feeling, and then he finally said,

"I'm listening."

A small smile appeared on his face.

_Stage 1, complete._

_((I'm sorry for not reaching you sooner, Tony, but I can't change the timeline without worrying the consequences of butterfly effect._

_My existence isn't meant to be in the first place, yet here I am, living as the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man._

_I promise, I shall ensure you all the survival, even if I have to sacrifice myself again._

_**Now, how to stop the Sky Attraction from calling all of you...** ))_

* * *

**[** **Current timeline:**  
**Captain America: Civil War]**


	6. Road of Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say Tony is shocked was an understatement. He was devastated. He was upset, yet also he could understand how Steve felt. Holding a secret was never easy, more so when it's about your lifetime best friend. He was in an absolute dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im???? totally surprised????  
> I cant believe its likeable omg this is so self-indulgent you guys are awesome  
> im sorry for my grammar though, english is hard as hecc  
> and its like, my.....third language? or fourth? anyway so  
> um  
> enjoy this chapter, its my second fav tbh

"Tony, you heard me?"

Tony snapped from his musing and fixed his stare to Rhodes. "Well. Um. Yeah," he nodded. "Just, continue whatever you've been talking before."

The bald-haired man only sighed. "It's like talking to a wall if you don't even put your attention to what I've been saying. Seriously, what the hell sticking in your mind right now?"

"You've been on a conundrum state after the day you met Spider-man," quipped Vision. "Are you certain you're alright?"

Tony groaned into his hand. "Oh God, yes, I am perfectly okay! I just have some things on my mind, that's all."

With a huff, he tuned down all worried glances. He was too busy with his own thoughts to give a damn about their discussion. No offense to them.

Still, as much as he wanted to not believing what Peter had told him, his story perfectly matched with every piece of evidence he could gather. It's too detailed and perfectly fit on the missing puzzle to call it a fabrication.

For the first time, Tony felt like he was seeing the world after being blind for years. It was very eye-opening.

When he found that his parents weren't died because of accident rather killed by James "Bucky" Barnes for all people, Tony was angry. He wanted to comfort that man as soon as possible, screamed, and gave him a blast on the face.

Maybe a good couple of kicks at Steve too, knowing that he might or might not know about this. Tony suspected the former.

But before he was burning in revenge, Peter had stopped him by giving him good reasoning. A simple answer why Steve dared to protect a killer machine.

_"It's not a secret that Mr. Barnes is his best friend since childhood. One even says that they're inseparable, like their hips attached to each other."_

_There was an enigmatic smile on Peter's face but it was quickly washed out. "A bond like that was something you can't find in that era, Mr. Stark. It's not just loyalty, but it's also love. An endless love that was above platonic, yet not romantic. It's simply loved and loving."_

_"So please, don't be too hard on them. Mr. Barnes doesn't have anybody except Mr. Rogers, and the only thing that keep Mr. Rogers from went insane is only Mr. Barnes."_

_"Capsicle? Going insane?"_

_"Mr. Stark, think about it. Mr. Rogers now is forced to live while knowing all of his friends, his comrades, his loved ones had moving on without him. All of them had a chance to live their lives to the fullest without him. They aged and thus died, while he was there still young and kicking alive--stranded in a world that's not his. He was more than ready to snap in loneliness if he didn't meet Mr. Barnes."_

_"That was... oh, God, holy shit."_

Tony admitted he didn't even try to see Steve in another angle except as Captain America. No wonder he was so uptight meeting him first; he was trying to fit when he knew he couldn't, and thus fell into a conundrum of an identity crisis.

Yet everyone was blind to it, except for a young boy whose wisdom far powerful than any adult Tony had met.

" _Who is Steve Rogers if he wasn't Captain America?"_

_"Who is Steve Rogers if he finally retired as a hero?"_

_"Who is Steve Rogers truly?"_

_"No one knows. That is why he immediately clinging on his best friend's figure, as lost as he is, to see what he is truly. To hold his one and true identity that has been washed by the time."_

It's amazing how his words shook Tony to the very core. His anger immediately disappeared, replaced with sympathy and small regret. If he thought about it, wasn't he pretty lucky to have Pepper, Happy, and Rhodes on his side? Of course, there's some tension back then, but he no longer lost.

He now had a purpose to live, a purpose to build his own path.

As Iron Man, and as Tony Stark.

But Steve Rogers didn't have the luxury. He was surrounded by uptight soldiers, treated like an asset who behaving like a human. His loved ones had died, living her fullest without him.

Of course, Captain America still had his purpose: fight. Fight to protect, fight for justice, fight in the name of his ideal.

But, that's it.

No more than that.

He had lost his purpose as Steve Rogers when he awakened in 21th Century. No longer a Brooklyn punk who strived to be a soldier. No longer a man who loved drawing things and fooled around with his best friend. No longer a man in love who wanted to dance with his crush.

He no longer could live as 'just' Steve, when no one didn't see him like that anymore.

Well, maybe, except James Barnes.

_"He just wants his best friend, Mr. Stark. That's why, please don't go too hard with him."_

_Checkerface_ _showed him the video where Steve discovered the partial truth and Peter stared at him straight eye-to-eye._ _"I bet with all of my lifespan he didn't know it was Mr. Barnes who did it. He only went to S.H.I.E.L.D. bunk, where they store the surface information. He only knew your parents were assassinated by HYDRA--nothing more."_

_"I can understand why he chose to not tell you. HYDRA is his problem, not yours. No one wanted to see their friend, the one who have been helping them with all the odds chasing after hazy things blindly, only to break in the midway. He didn't want to involve you in his, pardon my language, clusterfuck. No one does."_

_"Talk. That's my only request. You all are adults, right?"_

_What a troublesome kid,_ yet it didn't stop a smile forming on his face. Tony didn't want to admit it, but this kid had gained respect from himself.

He still couldn't believe Peter Parker, a teenager who had intellect and wisdom far higher than any adult was the same person who wore pajamas as hero costume.

Weird kid, but in a good way.

Tony couldn't wait until they all meet the enigma one called Spider-man.

* * *

  _"Oh, by the way, Mr. Stark, I think this will help you later after we take care of this Zemo person shenanigans."  
_

_Peter gave him a chip he took from a box hidden in his drawer. Tony raised an eyebrow and inspected it._

_"Whoa, a 2GB memory chip? What an outdated tech, but no offense."_

_He sent Peter a questioning look. "What's inside?"_

_Peter answered him with a cheeky smile._

_"Abundant information. You should check it out."_


	7. Spill to Unite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had planned it all thoroughly. Once again, Tony was impressed with Peter's quick thinking and his out of the box strategy. It's time to end this stupid Civil War. Both of the team then finally talked. Tony decided to tell two Brooklyn man the truth regarding his parents' accidents. 
> 
> Team Cap and Team Iron finally united once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....should I add the tag Mature Peter Parker?  
> btw thanks for you guys for the kudos and comment, i feel so loved :')))

Tony checked his inner clock. _It's time._

 _"You here, Spidey?"_ asked Tony to his connected intercom with Spider-man. The response came immediately.

_"Please give me some space to step down."_

Tony did as he was told. Before others asked why he stopped his track, a red-blue figure landed in front of him. They all instinctively brandished their weapon.

Except for Tony who merely raised his arm. "Calm down. He's on our side."

They shared a questioning look before Vision realized who this person was. The design on the chest mark was a dead give away.

"You're Spider-man?" he asked. Peter nodded.

"I am."

Affirming this person in suit wasn't enemy, one by one lowered their weapon and continued their path. Peter slowed his walking so he could stand side-by-side with Tony.

"I have deactivated all security cameras," he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. He ignored the surprised look and continuing, "As long as we don't  go too far from the airport, everything  that happens here won't go anywhere."

"Why thank you," said Rhodes in a confused tone. "But--is it necessary?"

"It is, Honey Bear. By the way, good job kid. When will Cap and others arrived?"

"Approximately in fifteen minutes. It's more than enough."

Tony nodded. "Good."

Their weird banter didn't go unnoticed by the others. T'challa growled in frustration as he interrupted those two conversations.

"Stark, I don't know what's your game is but remember what's our mission here," he said while gave Peter a glare.

Tony sighed and raised his hand. "Calm down, Prince. Let me explain it to you while we wait for Cap."

"Remember I was very distraught after meeting Spidey here? Well, this is the answer."

He looked at his team carefully and turned on his hologram to show them all.

"We have been played by a son of a bitch."

* * *

"So you mean... The bombing accident wasn't by Barnes, but by this Zemo guy?"

T'challa barely controlled his anger. He couldn't believe he had been danced on someone's dirty palm, and what's more, he didn't realize it at all.

"And he targeted the remained Winter Soldiers too," Natasha bit her lips as she reread the report. "This is bad."

"Where did you get this information, Spider-man?" asked Vision as he hovered down beside him. "As far as I know, HYDRA base is not easy to get the information."

"...I got it from Ultron," he admitted, surprising these heroes who involved with Battle of Sokovia. "I reprogrammed him so he isn't as psychotic as before, and I found those file together with private connection with HYDRA's technologies. He is also the one who helped me investigating the mastermind."

"Ultron is still alive?"

"You can reprogrammed Tony's AI?"

Peter held back his suffering sigh. "Yes, and yes," he said. "I found his memory chip under whats' remain from him and his army, and then I modified it without damaging his ability and memories. He is now docile enough, so please do not worry."

"Yeah, docile," Tony grumbled. "That brat hacked my microwave and ruined my cheeseburger. Of course you call it as docile."

"Docile enough to not hunt for human, Mr. Stark. I didn't say he isn't above pranking you whenever he can."

Natasha hid her snort. The mental image was too funny.

Vision was still curious so he asked again, "What about Zemo? How can you deduce it was him?"

"He didn't even tried to hide, yet because of that he successfully hid in plain sight," Peter messed around with the hologram, much to Tony's chagrin, and showed them several clips of Zemo doing something. "He covered his tracks pretty good, but there's a distinct pattern of his movement. After I reconsidered his previous involvement with HYDRA and his history, I concluded that he was the one who planned to break the Avengers down."

"I... see," was the only respond from astonished T'Challa. "That was amazing. Not even the united agents can do it. This ability of yours will be sought out by any country."

"A, ahaha..." Peter chuckled nervously. That's the least thing he wanted.

"Spider-man," The War Machine has opened his mask, showing Peter his serious stare. "Are you an American?"

Peter didn't like where this going, but his Clairvoyance didn't say anything so it might be safe. "...Yes."

"Then, have you ever considered to join army?"

Peter stumbled his standing position and stared at the bald man ridiculously.

"What?"

"You know, I think S.H.I.E.L.D. need another man like Phil," Natasha sent Rhodes a challenging stare. "If you want to, of course."

"What?" he parroted. Fortunately Tony was there to save the day.

"Back off," Tony swatted his two teammates with a 'shoo' motion. "I've called dibs first."

Peter sighed at the older man childishness but grateful for his action. "I didn't even say yes, Mr. Stark."

"Tut-tut, not when you using my tech, Spidey. You're mine now."

A pause, before adding, "Not in _that_ way, okay. I'm stay faithful with Pepper, and ew. Not being homophobic, but you know, you're still a fetus."

Peter sighed tiredly. "For the love of God, Mr. Stark..."

Rhodes gave him a sympathetic pat.

* * *

 "...Captain."

"...Tony."

The tension between two parties was so thick that one could cut it with a knife. Steve had raised his shield protectively as others weighted their weapon. All of his team were ready to clash.

They were so surprised when Tony raised both of his hand in surrender. They later noticed his team didn't even took an offensive form. "We have turned off all of the camera in here. As long as we don't leave airport, everything happened here won't leave anywhere."

Tony opened his mask showing Steve his smirk. "Now, let's talk. Oh, by the way, drop that hostile. I've found about it--you want to go to Siberia, right?"

Steve almost dropped his shield and stared at the armor-covered man dumbfounded. "What--how?"

He glanced at Peter and shrugged. "Eh, let's just say I have very reliable resources."

* * *

 Zemo frowned as he couldn't reach to any recent information. No matter what he did, he was redirected to irrelevant videos.

He tried to change his method, but no avail. There's no result. It's as if the Avengers had severed their connection thoroughly.

That's impossible. He knew Tony Stark was literally armed with living internet, so he should've been easy to be located. There must be something happened in the airport--he was very sure of it.

Maybe their clash was more intense than he thought? There's a chance, but unlikely. They're too attached with each other, sans heroes they just recruited, so it's unbelievable if they chose to kill each other instead. Captain America was too do-gooder for that.

Or maybe his plan was already discovered? That's impossible. He had been threaded his webs so carefully that even the United Nation was fooled. He might not use a cutting-edge technology, but he had covered his tracks very well. Even SHIELD spies couldn't sniff him. He had been hiding in plain sight for years, so it's unlikely he would be uncovered just by one night.

His plan was perfect.

Zemo was too busy with his musing that he didn't notice something, or to be exact someone was crawling on the ceiling of his lair.

He later noticed the shift on air and spun back, hands armed with gun. Before he could take a good look at the intruder, his gun was knocked down and the next thing he knew he was trapped on the wall with webbed-like threads.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Zemo," a boyish but polite voice rang from the odd figure. He then finally had a good look of his captor: a man covered in tight-skin spider theme costume.

He realized this man was the newest vigilant in Queens named Spider-man, and he was wearing most likely a Stark-made costume.

Slowly, one by one, his lair was filled by Avengers and not-Avengers. They all wore serious expression, weapons on their reach.

Finally Captain America, Iron Man, and Winter Soldier entered the picture, stood in the middle while gave him a very cold stare.

It didn't take awhile for him to realize that he had fucked up royally.

_"Shit."_


	8. Accords Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zemo finally captured before things went ugly. Tony put a very good use of the chip Peter gave to him to remake the Sokovia Accords. On the other side, Peter did some damage control on internet with a bang.

T'challa was glad he had put the justice to his father's killer. Now T'chaka could rest in peace as he tried his best did his duty as the heir of the throne. He turned to the young vigilante and said, "Thank you for bringing up the truth."

Peter couldn't help but smile under his mask. "It's not much, Your Highness," he reassured. "I just did what I should've been done for a very long time ago. I'm glad we could avoid the meaningless clash at the airport."

"Stop downgrading yourself, son. Without you, this misunderstanding would've gone worse than ever," Steve offered him a sad smile. "And I might lose my friend then."

Peter only offered the supersoldier a nod. _You would've been,_ he thought sadly. _You and others would have forced to go into hiding, except Lang and Barton who both have a family._ _Rhodey would have been crippled. Stark would have almost fell into his depression again._

 _Honestly, the only good thing was Barnes had a good time recovering his memories at Wakanda. And I know Prince T'challa was more than happy to let him live there,_ lamented him reminiscing the visions his Clairvoyance had shown him. It was such a bittersweet ending.

"So... what now?" piqued Lang. Among all of them, he was the most clueless one regarding what was happened. "What about the Accords?"

The Avengers stiffened when 'Accords' was mentioned. They were too caught up with Zemo's fiasco that they forgot about that.

Steve sent Tony a pleaded look and Peter immediately knew what he tried to say. He wanted Tony to spare Bucky and others as he give himself up to the United Nation and became their poster boy. He knew Steve felt responsible for involving his friends with his own problem. 

Good thing he had voiced his suspicion to Tony. The black haired man already knew what he needed to do.

"Tony, I--"

He was silenced when Tony raised his arm and said, "Cap, as much as I love you, please don't give me your puppy eyes look or I'll die in diabetes." With a very serious face.

Peter on the background couldn't help but sigh for the nth time. He wondered how the hell Peter in other dimensions could put up with this manchild.

"Mr. Stark, please don't ruin the mood."

"Tch, how boring. Careful, Spidey, you started to sound like Old Man Capiscle."

"Yes, yes, whatever you say."

"Cheeky brat," Tony shook his head fondly. "Now where are we? Oh, right. Accords. Eh, about that."

He took his phone from pocket and waved it to them. "This, is our weapon. You can thank Peter later, okay? Come, Your Highness. Let's save our asses from the uptight people."

* * *

"H-how... Where did you get that document from?!"

"Oh, these?" Tony had so much fun messing around with the higher-ups, especially Secretary Ross. He discreetly asked FRIDAY to record it so he could watch this later.

Now, he was on his roll.

"Funny story, Mr. Secretary," he smugly responded and leaned down to his chair just to agitate the fuming man. "When I was searching for Cap and others, suddenly I thought, 'maybe if we compromised with their request, the Avengers wouldn't get disbanded right?' and then I searched events that had happened before Avengers was made for further reference. And lo' and behold," Tony raised the document he had put on the desk. "The record of Mister Thaddeus Ross' activity!"

He decided the ashen look of the grey-haired man was his favorite now. Damn, now he knew why the villain really loved to trash-talk. It's so fun and exhilarating!

"Wow, who knows Mr. Secretary was a very bad, bad boy? Aw, too bad I only have two copies," Tony said in mocked tone. He then let out a childish gasp and exclaimed, "Wait, I have a great idea! Why don't I read mine out loud for you? Don't worry, I'll skip the unimportant part," he hummed as he skimmed the document and let out an exaggerated gasp.

"What? An underground military team without the country's permission? Unsupervised gamma experimentation? And--oh, a plan to overthrow--"

"GIVE IT TO ME NOW, STARK!" If Tony had to compare, Ross' face was on the same shade as red light. It brought a smile into his face. "You have overstepped your bound, Stark. I now sentence you--"

"I'm sorry, what?" Tony cupped his hand on his right ear. "Oh dear, it seems I have a problem in hearing. Did you catch that, Your Highness?"

All color immediately left from Ross' face when he realized the heir of Wakanda, T'challa, was also present in their small meeting. The said man nodded and sent him a cold gaze.

"Mister Thaddeus Ross, it seems you have made a fool of yourself," he said with indifferent tone.

"We are here not to let you misuse your power, but to adjust the Sokovia Accords. It's a pure coincidence that your despicable records are the perfect example of why we need to change it. Things other than that will be discussed outside this meeting. Is it clear?"

Ross gulped nervously and shifted his sitting position. He really didn't like where this going.

He could feel his blood pressure went up when small group of armed soldiers started to fill the room one by one to stand behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter was busy with his phone as he together with other heroes waiting for the meeting ended. His fingers furiously danced on the phone surface and if only he didn't wear a mask, they could see how serious he was writing whatever he would put on internet.

Bored and driven by curiosity, Lang peered at what the (presumably) youngest vigilante do with his phone. Sensing his movement, Peter tilted his head a little to give the older man a better view. Later Lang frowned as he recognized the websites he opened.

"Reddit, 4Chan, Tumblr, Blogger--wait, I don't recognize the other platforms. What in actual hell did you do on that websites, kid?"

"Oh, do some damage control. Don't worry--it's not something involved sharing personal information or whatsoever."

He clicked the sent button and smiled to himself. Avengers' reputation had hit the bottom when Lagos accident happened. It might sound a little bit petty, but he knew people deserved to see another side of Avengers' to realize that even the mightiest one is still a human.

And humans are fragile, full of flaw creature.

He wanted people to realize that sometimes a hero is closer and far relatable than you'd think.

They're still human, regardless their strength and charisma.

Sue him for ranting an eight-foot long paragraph, but he couldn't keep silent seeing the people he had tried to save since years ago beaten down by ignorance people.

_((It's not his fault that he was overprotective with his newfound family--guardians--. They're a good person okay don't judge him))_

_((He later got a big supports from netizen. Of course, there's some argument broke and conspiracy theories arise, but he couldn't be careless._

_As long as they're safe_ _,_

a _s long as they're still united as one.))_

* * *

  **[** **Current Timeline:**  
**Post-Civil War/Pre-Black Panther]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things gonna change yo


	9. Coup d'Etat but Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no action without consequences. Peter knew it better than anyone, but he still didn't see it coming. Or: he might or might not become the second Jesus.

Peter knew there would be a huge backlash for defying the future. He always kept that in his mind whenever he decided to do something drastic.

So, supposedly, he shouldn't have been surprised when he felt something's odd lately.

Days after the amendment of Sokovia Accords, Peter fulfilled his promise to work at Stark Industries as Tony's personal assistant. He had admitted to the older man he was more a programmer rather than a mechanic, but Tony only brushed him off and said he would learn it slowly.

_"If you can rebuild Ultron from trash, building a robot will be a breeze," he said._

_"But I only build it based on blueprint you installed inside his backup memory."_

_"Pfft, details. We all know that blueprints are full of holes. Give up with the stiff act, kid. Let yourself have fun a little in lab."_

The other heroes told him the same thing, even by Steve Rogers himself. They had noticed that the vigilante spider had done so much for them--for someone who was years younger than them--to uplift public opinion so they wouldn't get in trouble when going public once again.   
Vision had kindly shown them the articles Peter made that had shaken the whole community about superheroes' rights. They were amazed by his orthodox point of view and wits.

No wonder he had gained supports this many. The articles hit too close to home.

* * *

 

_"Well, I'm not surprised if he has his own cult," joked Sam as he read the article and whistled in appreciation. "He even brings out the big guns like law about humans' right. Damn, this kid is a total savage."_

_Clint put back his smartphone with a groan. "Shit. Reading this makes me having an identity crisis right now. God, I'm starting to question my life choices. Nat please save me. I'm not ready for another angst."_

_"You and me both," the redheaded massaged her temples. "Suddenly I have an urge to adopt a child and go on a world trip. I thought I'm immune with emotion manipulation, but this takes a whole level. Cap, you okay?"_

_She glanced at the blonde who hadn't said anything for a while. The man itself didn't answer, only gave her a lost stare._

_It didn't take a minute to realize he was affected too, pretty badly if he had slipped out completely from his Captain America persona. Poor man, he looked so confused like a lost puppy._

_Fortunately Stark came in for their help. "Hey, what's happening? Why's the somber atmosphere?" he asked, weirded out by the odd silence this room, considered Sam and Clint were currently in the same room. Pigs fly when both of them could stay silent._

_"Spidey-boy/Spider-man/your kid article," was their only answer as if it's explained everything. It did._

_Tony made a sympathetic wince. So his teammates were experiencing Peter's Effect._

_To be honest it's not that bad--it actually helped him to use his head more when making decisions--but that kid had a weird effect to make people had an existential crisis and questioning their life choice._

_Since most of them were adults with severe issues, it hit too close for comfort._

_Tony was very, very glad that Peter was not their enemy. He suspected that kid didn't realize it, but actually, his words had a powerful effect on people. He knew what to say in perfect time, and didn't afraid to voice his opinion. Backed up with facts and a big dose of empathy._

_It worked too well. People who previously were adamant with their fall now screamed rights for heroes. There were campaigns to fight the Sokovia Accords. Even influential people started to voice their supports for Avengers._

_If the higher-ups hadn't fixed the Sokovia Accords sooner, Tony believed there would be another Revolution of France but on international scale._

_It's so surreal that Tony wondered what would've been happened if Peter weren't involved in this. He couldn't even imagine it._

_Peter had proved that words are much stronger than fists in every way possible. Strength had no longer meaning when their mental had rendered into barely functional. And revolution is always part of human's life, no matter the era they lived._

_Tony wouldn't be surprised if Peter was appointed as the youngest general if he dared to join military. Or maybe the next Fury but wiser and always apologies whenever he swears. He was that influential._

_Good thing Peter was with T'challa right now. He would've panicked watching them suffered internal crisis because of the articles he wrote._

* * *

Peter had a distinct suspicion there was another reason why everyone put an extra effort to convince him to accept Tony's proposal, but he didn't question it. His Clairvoyance told him it's not dangerous and it's for his own good. He believed it.

Although, Checkerface's passive-aggressive whine was starting to get into his nerve but that bot kept refused to tell him what's happened on internet.

That prick, controlled his searching on internet to not let him find it out.

Oh, well. Since Tony allowed him to invent anything on lab, Peter wanted to see if he could recreate flame-enchanted Vongola suit and his gloves. And maybe, in the future, his rings and Animal Box.

The latter was, of course, impossible but, hey, fate always works in strange way. There are things that he couldn't predict.

That's what made life is exciting, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the avengers arc has ended! now its time for khr meta to shine~


	10. Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's price to pay for every alternation. Or: changing the future shenanigans took a great tool on Peter's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boi im so excited that i post this chapter asap  
> ere comes the khr aspects! I might or might not butcher it down uh  
> its been awhile since i read khr too, i probably make some mistake here and there

It started with a simple cough. Peter brushed it off, thinking it's just something entered his system.

It would stop by itself, he thought. His mutated metabolism would take care of that.

Yet it didn't stop. Yet, it became worse after one week passed.

This was the first warning.

The second warning came with light migraine together with couple seconds of overload senses. He usually had it when he was too tired or stressed out, but now anything could trigger it. Bright light, strong aromas, noisy chatters, et cetera.

It started to make him worry.

Third warning came from his Clairvoyance. Usually he could control the amounts of events he could see per week, but now it's running loose without strain. From irrelevant things to horrid tragedies in different planet or even times, he could see it all from _any time_ and _anywhere._

This was how he found out the clash between heirs of Wakanda throne shenanigans, where was Bruce--or Hulk, seeing he never un-hulked until Thor defeated him, the birth of Captain Marvel, origin of Red Room, who was the true founder of HYDRA, and many, many more.

He even got a vision about Tony's previous sexual intercourse activities which he _totally didn't need it at all._

_Way to traumatize me, Clairvoyance. Good job._

The abundant vision made his head hurts, which led to overload senses. Peter muffled his pained scream with his sleeves--he was in the middle of class, goddammit.

Fortunately the teacher immediately noted his unusual behavior and dismissed him to go to med room. He quickly gathered his belongings and gave concerned Ned a pat on shoulder. With a polite "thank you," he went out of classroom.

As he wandered on the hallway, his mind analyzed what's wrong with his body.

_Body starts to fall out. Slow pace._

_Migraine and overload senses. Triggered when encountering something that is too strong for my own like._

_Clairvoyance. Useless information. Become more random and random. Triggered overload senses too, but way more painful._

_Flame is still working. My control is still as good as before._

_...Then what has gone wrong? Maybe the difference between me and my past--_

Peter stopped pacing. Slowly his eyes widened as he started to realize the answer.

_I haven't harmonized with anyone._

Peter was an active user of sky flame, whose special trait is [Harmony]. A trait where he could be in tune with the world and other flame users. Even his flame was considered the strongest by people in his previous life, considering his flame was purer than the First Founder of Vongola.

The purer a flame was, the stronger.

Even though it had been used for hundred years, not much could be discovered from it especially the Sky Flame. Mystery was its' middle name.

But Tsuna--Peter's old self--had a theory simply based on his experience.

It's not a secret that his flame was originally sealed, redeeming him into a clumsy, slow to learn boy. But when he had harmonized with Gokudera, it's like he was a new person again.

Things became easier to understand (he still needed time to catch up with things though. He couldn't be a genius in one night).

He became more aware with his surrounding. No longer stumbled on thin air or accidentally bumped with someone (but sometimes he could be clumsy when nervous though). 

He also slowly gained a backbone, though it was mostly Reborn 's doing.

It had gotten better when he harmonized with all of his guardians. He felt like he was complete, finally became a functional human.

Then he theorized that Harmony had a major part for the user of Sky Flame's life--the cons as one of rarest type. Flame and Harmony were like Yin and Yang: one was disastrous and one was nothingness. Sky flame, with all of their destructive power glory, was balanced with their harmony ability. More people they harmonized, more balanced the user were.

And what Peter felt right now was like Tsuna felt before Reborn came into his life. Albeit, he was an active user while his past life wasn't.

The price he had to pay was far expensive as an active user. Things that had happened to him was the evidences.

It didn't help that he had been encountered, friended even, with powerful candidates such as the Avengers and others. He had to suppress his own flame forcefully to not let them affected with Sky Attraction.

So far so good, but he didn't know how long he could do it.

The consequences weren't pretty. He knew it only got worse if he didn't harmonize with anyone, but at the same time, he couldn't.

Only strong flame could in tune with strong flame. Ned and MJ were alternative choices, but they were civilian. Awakening their flame only put a big target on their back. Peter didn't want that.

What's more, his rebellion with destiny only made it worse. The energy of the world had shifted to make a new path of future, which absorbed a great deal of his own power.

As long as he didn't do another drastic change he might be fine, but the effect from losing a great deal of power had started to eat his body.

Meanwhile, there was another future he needed to alter. Another ending, whose impact far greater than before.

If he wanted to survive, Peter needed--no, _should_ to bond with all types of flames in order to balance his own. Like Tsuna did with his guardians.

Until then, he didn't know if he could stay alive past eighteen. And if he continued his quest to alter The Snap, he might not survive until then.

He had no time left.

_...Whatever it takes._

_Yes. He have promised to save them all. Whatever it takes, even if I have to sacrifice my own life, I'll do it._

After all, Peter couldn't take a rest peacefully until he knew his loved ones were safe. Never.

* * *

He had consulted Ancient One, the Sorceress Supreme of Mystic Arts, about his body. The sorceress only gave him worried stare and told him that she couldn't prevent it from eating his body.

"Your flame is too unbalanced," she said somberly. "I really want to help you, Truth Seeker, but Mystic Art can't handle your enormous power. At very least, please harmonize with one flame user. The last thing I can do is slowing it from eating your body."

She knew she was asking for impossible. The Truth Seeker, one of the Great Sky of Tri-Ni-Sette--the balance of his old universe--, was very adamant with his choices to not affect this universe's order.

Peter sent her a reassuring smile. It pained her chest greatly. "It's okay, Ancient One. Rather I'm very thankful for your help."

"...I'm sorry. I really want to help you, but I..."

"It's okay."

It wasn't okay at all.

* * *

Peter paced in his room restlessly. So even Mystic Art couldn't stop it. Well, he didn't expect it could, but it's still disappointing.

He might need to change his plan. He needed to find the alternative way to help Avengers defeating Thanos without had to pay a great tool.

Peter needed to act fast.

He didn't have much time left. His movement had been limited because of his stupid growing illness, yet the dreaded calamity had crawled on their neck.

_...Wait._ Peter stopped his track. _Maybe--maybe_ that _can work?_

There was a way. Stupid, reckless plan, but still a plan. Something that involving the Snap, hidden recording, and Infinity Stones. Luckily FRIDAY gave him access to an abandoned room. He could start from there!

Peter didn't have time to test his suicidal plan. He needed to gamble it, even with all the odds.

_I can do it,_ he encouraged himself. _I just have to believe in them. Put a great faith on their wits, Peter!_

_They can survive it. All of them._

Yet he couldn't say the same for himself. Someone needed to shoulder the consequences--and he chose himself to bear it.

He hoped Tony could forgive him later.

_((...I'm sorry, Tony, everyone.))_

* * *

**[Current Timeline:**  
**Pre-Doctor Strange/Mid-Homecoming]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......im sorry?
> 
> Okay so lemme explain with my shitty meta. 
> 
> Peter is suffering with self-destruction because he forcefully sealed the majority part of his Sky Flame to come surface. If he hadn't, his eyes would keep changing from brown to orange or even slipped into HDWM when things became serious.
> 
> Sealing one's flame It's dangerous, especially for Peter since he was an active Sky Flame without another flame user to balance his destructive power. Harmonization is a very important thing for Sky Flame user to balance their enormous power so they won't self-destruct. His high tier flame only make things worse.
> 
> Take a look at his current condition. Active user, have the strongest flame ergo the power is more destructive than anyone, forcefully sealed the majority of his power, and haven't harmonized with anyone to balance his flame. He's basically killing himself slowly in literal way. 
> 
> Why is he very adamant to not bond with Avengers? Well, for a start, this universe have no knowledge about flame at all. Peter is the very first flame user in this universe since he came from different different reality. To make a bond with him equals another shift of power, another balancer of the world, another overpowered energy like Infinity Stones. 
> 
> Or that's what Peter had thought. He could be stupidly stubborn sometimes
> 
>  
> 
> Eh, I shouldve added tag 'Unreliable Narrator'. *shrug*


	11. More to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally could shed off his Captain America persona and became just Steve Rogers. He was delighted living in modern era.  
> The Avengers started to know more about the alter-ego of Spider-man, a.k.a. Peter Parker. They didn't know peace ever since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another self-indulgent bcs there is my hc for steve

Steve had to admit, after he had the existential-crisis episode, he started to reflect on his life.

He realized he had been too absorbed into his Captain America persona, while he knew the world no longer needed him. They already had better heroes like Iron Man and Spider-Man.

Then, using his connection with Tony, he searched more about things that he enjoyed back in his era. Sketching, painting, dancing, taking pictures...

Steve really needed to catch a break from being a hero. There were so many things he wanted to try, pick, and learn.

What's ebru painting?

What's poloroid?

Free-styled dancing? That's sounded interesting!

He wanted to know more. More and more and more. He wanted to do this, to learn that, to know more about this and that, and so on.

HYDRA and crime-fighting no longer his only meaningful activity.

He was no longer just 'Captain America'.

Steve felt like the burden on his shoulders had been lifted. His eyes had been opened, and now he was free as bird.

Life no longer felt dull.

Having fun no longer a distraction. He started to smile when he wanted to smile, jokes around when he could, and painting things when he got an idea.

God, how he missed swearing like a sailor. Back before he was a soldier, Steve was famous for his potty mouth. Bucky and he laughed for hours when he let out one of his famous long-ass swore in front of his teammates.

"Say that again in front of him and I'll wash your mouth with detergent," said horrified Tony as his hands clasped on Spider-man's ears. That ridiculous scenery brought warmth inside Steve.

"The Golden Boy of America just swearing worse than sailor," muttered Clint in awe. "The God is real."

Bucky gave them incredulous eyes. "Really? This punk is a 'golden boy'?" He snorted. "You guys really have to meet pre-frozen him. This man couldn't speak without any swearing in one sentence. Even our general gave up correcting him--his dictionary of swear words are far thicker than normal human. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought he only knew swear words and nothing else."

Steve threw him a fake horrified look. "Bucky! How dare you expose me like this, you shithead."

"Language, Capt!"

"I curse whenever I fucking want, twat. We live in a goddamn society."

"And meme too?! What the f--who teach Cap about meme!"

Tony's aghast expression was really worth it. Steve made a mental note to ask FRIDAY, who always 24/7 activated, to print it out for him.

Sam gave him thunderous applause and obnoxious cheer. Steve couldn't help but feel smug at that time.

He was no longer lost.

Steve made another mental note to thank the Spider kid. He could get past the cycle of hell because of that kid's article. At very least he should give him thanks.

It's you, right, Katniss?!"

"What the heck? No! I would've bragged it to you first!"

Ah, life. Such a curious and delight thing to spend.

((Actually, Steve learned it by himself. Even though he was old-fashioned didn't mean he wasn't a fast learner.

He wouldn't tell them, though. Watching his friends bickered over it was too funny to be stopped.

Yeah, sue his mischievous side. You thought only Tony who could mess up with people?

Steve was far worse than him.))

* * *

 

"By the way, when will you introduced Spider-Man to us, Tony?"

"Oh! I almost forgot," Tony pushed gently Peter to step ahead. Pride surely latched on his tone, much to everyone's amusement. "This is Spider-Man, or also known as Peter Parker or Underoos. Pick your favorite! Do you want me to do all the dirty work or have you decided to be a big boy, Pete?"

Peter waved his hand in dismissal. "I can do it by myself, Mr. Stark," he said as he pulled up his mask.

He let out a sigh and tidied his messy hair. "If only it didn't hide my identity well, I wouldn't have to use mask," he grumbled softly.

Peter later noticed the odd look from the others and became a little bit nervous. "Um, is there something wrong...?"

The one who broke the silence surprisingly was Scott. He stared at him wide-eyed and whispered, "Holy shit, you're a fetus."

Tony sighed as he knew what would happen next. _Ah, shit. Here we go again._

Steve only smiled, counted one to ten and backward, did an inhale-exhale several times and then spoke in a controlled tone, "Tony, I know you're a good man and only want the best for us--"

"Thanks. Love you too, no homo."

"--but why," Steve looked like he wanted to strangle someone but held himself back. "You didn't tell me he is a freaking ankle-bitter?!"

_Whoa there cowboy._ Tony admitted that was hot as hell. But bisexual awakening aside, Tony really needed to get used with potty-mouth!Steve. At least he censored his curse safe enough to be heard by a teenager, but he kind of didn't like it when his new mentee being called as an ankle-bitter.

Before Tony could even respond, Peter had defeated him by second. "I'm sorry Mr. Rogers, but please don't blame Mr. Stark," he said with a calm manner. Peter had a distinct feeling that Steve freaked out because he couldn't bear the idea of a kid had to face the nightmare of being a hero he had faced daily. He could understand the feeling, but Peter refused to be stopped.

"I am aware with the danger and consequences for being a vigilante, if you want to ask about that. But sorry, I won't stop doing it if it means I can help more people."

The scrawny looking kid seized his stare with the supersoldier as if he challenged him.

"Not even you can stop me, Mr. Rogers."

_Don't you dare,_ was his silent promise.

_Or you will regret it._

There's no fear or hesitation. It's pure confidence and determination, much to their amazement. The kid had stared, and defied the very man who could make the cruelest villain cowered in fear.

Steve couldn't help but once again amazed with Peter. This kid made him felt like a soldier again, standing in front of his superior who asked and worth for respect. Someone who could stare a lion in its eyes and walked away as the winner.

No wonder he had gained Tony's respect in less than one week. This kid oozed with charisma and confidence whenever he spoke.

An apologetic smile broke into his face. "I see," he said. "Sorry for doubting you, Mr. Parker. And call me Steve, please." He didn't even call him 'son'--it's disrespectful in his taste and Steve didn't want that.

Peter sent him a soft hum and the tense atmosphere broke. "You don't have to, Sir Steve," Steve almost laughed out loud. So he was that type who couldn't say someone's name without formal suffix! How interesting. "And call me Peter, please. I know you're just worried for my own safety. That's understandable, as I would do the same thing in If I were in your position. I also must thank you for place your faith in me."

Polite to the fault. Damn, if this kid became the world conqueror, Steve was sure nobody would question it. This kind of person was very sought out in any kind of era and continent. Now he was very curious where the hell Tony find this kid because _holy shit he is practically a goldmine._

"The feeling is mutual, Peter."

"Well, I'll bite," Rhodes chuckled under his breath. "You sure he isn't your secret son, Tones?"

"What?" He asked back mortified. "Of course not! As crazy as I was back then, I always sober enough to use protection!"

The bald man merely raised his eyebrow. "And I'm a monkey's uncle. Seriously though, Peter looks like you back in MIT. I can attest that."

""He is/I am?"" They shared a questioning look.

"If we ignore the goatee and wrinkles... and give Pete glasses..." Natasha paused her musing to snort out loud. "He isn't wrong."

Wanda peered curiously at her before peeked at Natasha's mental image. She broke into a giggle fit.

Sam also jumped into the bandwagon. "I would've believed if you said he is Capt's descendant, with how polite this kid. Well, until Capt started to let loose his own mouth. Stark's kid doesn't sound too bad now."

Bucky let out an exaggerated suffering sigh. "Honestly, I don't think I can handle another Steve running around like a little shit he was. If a teenager him was hell, then little Steve was a pure nightmare."

"Oh, really?" Tony's eyes twinkled in mischief. "We should totally watch the compilation. I think BARF can record it, as long as you still had a clear picture about it, Barnes."

"Tony, no!"

"You're lucky. It's hard to forget his deeds when anything about Steve always ended up with pure disaster."

"Bucky, no! Let me keep my already little pride in myself!"

"Pride? What pride? Last time we had a talk about it you said 'fuck your pride and go nuts, Bucky'. Taking back your own words now, hm?"

"Oooh, buuurn!"

Peter couldn't help but laugh at their banter.

Yes, this was the same image he tried to protect. The mightiest heroes of Earth, finally could act as their true self.

It always brought a smile to his face.

His happiness was cut short when he felt the familiar pain build up on his throat. Peter immediately hid his cough under his arm, eyes darkened when he spotted red blotches forming before become one with his red suit.

_So it doesn't mix well with fatigue,_ he noted down. _Damn. I need to cut down my patrol time._

The clock was ticking. He only had approximately two years before the calamity came visit earth.

Until then, he couldn't take advantage of his ability to change future. The stake was too high--he was afraid he wouldn't have much left to trade it with the alternate ending he wanted to achieve.

The perfect end that only exist in fantasy--the road to heaven that required life for life.

_Whatever it takes,_ his mind whispered. _For his new family._

_For everyone._

For them, Peter didn't mind to trade his soul if it would mean to ensure their happiness.

_((Peter--Tsuna--might be more than ready to save everyone else from their demise,_

_but,_

_who will save him?_

_...no one knows the answer. Not even himself.))_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i shamelessly like potty mouth!steve sue me  
> someone pls kick my son common sense, he's trying to kill himself again


	12. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some snipbits of the bonding time between some Avengers member with Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or: Let's play guess the country I came from lol

"Hey, Pete-boy. Got any minute?"

"Oh, Uncle Clint," Peter put down the gloves he had worked on and face the man on the ceiling. He sweatdropped at that sight.

"At least please come down or you'll hurt my neck. It's uncomfortable to have conversation with you like this."

Clint laughed. "Stiff as always," he commented and jumped down.

"I take it as a compliment."

"Ha!" He ruffled his hair affectionately. "Never change, Kid. By the way, I heard from Tones you are pretty skilled in cooking. Is that true?"

"Well," Peter pondered at the first time he cooked for Stark-Potts duo. It was a congratulations dinner after Tony finally proposed to Pepper. He wanted to make it special, so instead of ordering food as their request, Peter single-handedly cooked them all.

It's not a big deal, honestly. Years of feeding monsters a.k.a. his own guardians plus Reborn had helped him mastering many types of cuisines, especially Japanese and Italian cuisine. He memorized all the recipes on heart.

Coincidentally Tony wanted to order Italian food, so Peter didn't have any difficulty making them.

Yet for some reason, the recently engaged pair made a big deal of it. Peter couldn't understand why Pepper thanked him with glassed eyes and why Tony ate it while ugly sobbing. He would've thought they didn't like his food if his Clairvoyance hadn't told him they loved his food. It eased his worries.

Still. It's just food, for God's sake. Back in his previous life his friends never made a big deal about it.

Well, sometimes there were fights for the last piece, but that's it.

His confusion was escalated when they pulled him into a tight hug. Peter didn't dare to question it though, as they seemed to enjoy his food. That's the most important thing. He also didn't want to ruin the good mood.

"I won't call myself an expert, but if it's simple enough I think I can manage it."

Clint grinned at those words. He quickly enough to catch Peter's habit to disregard himself, so if he said he could manage it then it meant the kid totally slew it. Yep, he had mastered Peter Language now.

"That's perfect! Okay, so, can you please teach me how to make a full course dinner?"

Peter blinked. Well. Unusual but it still inside his expertise. "What type of cuisine? Europe, Asia, America, or?"

"Eh," Clint scratched his head. "Damn, I didn't think about that. Can I just say her likes and dislike?"

Peter nodded. "Go on."

"Well, we usually eat bread and potato but Laura said she sometimes craved for rice once in a while, very fond of eggs, doesn't like lamb and pineapple, and..."

As Peter noted down (possibly) Clint's wife's likes and dislikes, an idea popped on his head.

"Why don't you try a mixed countries cuisine?" he suggested. "With that your food will have element of surprises, and you can impress her with your vast cuisine knowledge. Isn't that killing two birds with one stone?"

"I honestly don't understand what you've just said, but it sounds amazing!" Peter laughed at his giddiness. "Onward to the Kitchen, Master Chef Petey! The sooner, the more time we can spend to learn it!"

"Yes, yes. On your lead, Uncle Clint."

* * *

Peter stopped his track as he spotted someone stood in front of him. "Mama- _паук_ ," he greeted warmly. _(Mama-spider.)_

Natasha smiled as she responded with, "Baby- _паук_." _(Baby-spider.)_

" _Как дела в школе?_ " asked her as she matched her speed with him. _(How was school?)_

Peter shrugged. _"Es war ereignislos."_ _(It was uneventful.)_

She smirked at this. Natasha knew Peter loved to challenge his multilingual skill by having conversations with her in as many languages as possible. It had become their sort-of code to each other.

_"Гэта цудоўна,"_ Natasha threw a smile at a staff who sent them incredulous stare. He must have been paying attention to their otherworldly conversation. _"Weet je zeker dat je Tony's aanbod niet wilt accepteren?" (That's great. You sure you don't want to accept Tony's offering?)_

Tony had asked Peter if he wanted to skip his grades and jumped straight to university. The older man knew he felt unchallenged by the current level and wanted to help him. Peter had to refuse him though, as he enjoyed the slow life and didn't want to meet with the stressful life called college anytime sooner.

Tony was sulking about it for days much to their own amusement.

_""Sorry Mr. Stark, but I have to decline your offer", he said," Tony whined to his whiskey. Steve awkwardly offered him a pat on shoulder, too busy to not let the drunk man heard his giggle. "'I want to enjoy my youth," he said. What's wrong with it?! I thought every kid wanna enter university as fast of possible!"_

_"Maybe he just don't want to be apart with his friend, Tony. You know how Peter is."_

_"Shuddup, hunk-hunkle Stebe!" He sluggishly swatted his arm. "Dhon't sphek to me! Ahll of yhoo!"_

_"...Tony, you're still bitter that he call everyone 'uncle' and 'aunt' except you?"_

_"LALALALALA, I AM JARED, NINETEEN LALALALA--"_

_"Tony, where are you goin--oh, not again!"_

_"Buck, come get you sorry ass here! Tony tries to enter bar cabinet again!"_

_"Tony, no!"_

_"Thoney, yHES! Fhuck ya'll, hunkle and onties!"_

_"OH GOD HE'S EQUIPPED HIS ARMOR! FRIDAY OPERATION OVERRULED!"_

_"HASTA LA VISTA, FHUCHERS!"_

Natasha quickly shook her memory away to barely caught his nod. _I can't lose my focus here._ She didn't want to mishear it and make embarrassment of herself. She still had reputation to uphold.

_"Jes,"_ Peter took his passage card and scanned it. It's something unnecessary as both he and Natasha had been registered as a resident by Tony, but Peter still did it out of habit. " _Er fy mod yn ddiolchgar amdano, rwyf am fwynhau fy ieuenctid dim ond ychydig yn fwy."_ _(Yes. Although I am grateful for it, I want to enjoy my youth just a little bit more.)_

_Welsh,_ she noted. _It seems he is in mood to continue playing._

She knew Peter could end the game sooner by speaking in a language she didn't know to make her paused for a moment to think or simply gave up because she totally didn't know what he had spoken.

_"Θέλετε ακόμα να συνεχίσετε αυτό?"_ she asked giving him questioned look. _(You still want to continue this?)_

Peter answered it with a soft smile. _"Mengapa tidak? Lagipula hari ini jadwal May penuh satu hari."_ _(Why not? Besides May's today schedule is all-day full.)_

_"Et que dire de Tony?"_ _(What about Tony?)_

_"Ocupado con su invento." (Busy with his invention.)_

_Ding._ The lift dinged once before soundlessly opened, indicating they had arrived. Both of them barely stepped out from it before Peter continued saying,

_"私はただあなたと過ごしたいです。"_ (I just want to spend time with you.)

Natasha Romanoff was someone who always kept her emotion in check--a habit she had developed from her days back in Red Room. This helped her to make it look like she was in the upper hand, hard to be conquered.

Yet just by a simple, honest word from Peter she felt like melting and more than ready to die for him.

_...This kid. He is really dangerous_.

It didn't stop her to smile and gave him a half-hug, though.

_A good kind of dangerous._

Natasha didn't want a kid. Not only they would remind her about her inability to have a child, but her life was also too dangerous and demanding and Natasha didn't want such innocent kid fallen into the same fate as her.

But it didn't mean she can't have a family. It didn't mean she can't have someone to be cared for, someone to be showered with maternal affection.

They kept their multilingual banter in the living room. Even though most of the occupations sent them confused look, neither of them showed any care of it.

* * *

"Peter, have you ever tried using guns?"

Peter blinked at Rhodes' question. _Gun, huh?_

As a mentee of the greatest hitman in the world, of course his past life knew how to use gun. It's just that majority of the time he used his fists. Guns only his backup weapon.

Now he had been reincarnated, he might remember the theory but his muscle already forgot about it. He needed practices to sharpen his skill once again.

He shook his head. "I haven't, Uncle Rhodes."

"So you never, for example, took your enemies' weapon and used it against them?"

"I can't say that strategy hasn't entered my head but I try my best to avoid unnecessary violence and bloodshed."

"I see," Rhodes reached up Peter's head and gave it a pat. "Keeping your emotion in heat isn't easy yet you did. Never change, Kid."

"A-ahaha... R-Right..."

_If I can't, probably I would've become a chopped liver,_ Peter held back a shudder when remembering the intense 'tutoring' Reborn had put on him. _It's already years but I'm still haunted by you. Goddammit, Reborn._

"But it doesn't hurt if you can learn about it, right?" Rhodes sent him a mischievous wink. "What's about it? You want to learn how to kick someone's ass with gun? With and without bullet?"

The younger man couldn't help but laugh. "I thought Tony was very adamant with 'no offensive weapon for minor' thing," he said in an amused tone.

"What' he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"True," Peter didn't want to throw this chance too. Learning ho to with the lethal weapon from the member of army, a colonel for boot, it's one chance in million. He wouldn't ever look a gift horse in the mouth.

"I'm in. When we will start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler spoiler, this is the only wholesome chapter i made ( 👀 )


	13. Successor, Alter Ego, and Mourn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wanted to see Ancient One's successor. Or: Peter reminisced about his unwanted popularity on internet. The newest sorcerer mourned for the greatest man he ever met, as he didn't allow himself to regret his own demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h oly shit look at the kudos and bookmark w th  
> is that number even exist  
> ily guys so much aaaaaaaa <333333

Peter tilted his head as the occupation of the New York Sanctum hovered down from the stairs. _So this is the successor of Ancient One, huh..._

"Hello," he greeted. "You must be Dr. Stephen Strange, the successor of Ancient One and the holder of Time Stone. Am I right?"

The man, Stephen Strange, nodded wearily. "This unusual feeling of being pull and your connected energy with the stone... Are you, mayhap, the one who she called as 'Truth Seeker'?"

Peter blinked at his word. That's the first time he heard something like that.

_My flame is connected to the stone? How intriguing._

Nevertheless, he nodded in confirmation. "I am. My name is Peter Parker--please call me Peter, if you must."

"And what's business I can offer to you, Truth Seeker?" Peter twitched at that title. Didn't he just tell Strange to call him Peter? Like mistress, like student. "I'm sorry if I'm sounded rude, but I heard from my mistress that Mystic Art couldn't offer you much except slowing your illness."

_Well, at least this one is blunt,_ Peter sighed and nodded. "Yes, that's true. But my visit today is not for that, Dr. Strange. I simply want to greet the successor of my dear friend. You don't mind to spend your to mindless talk, do you?"

"...Well, I guess it won't hurt." He gestured to the magically appeared chair in front of him. Apparently he had shifted their place into a living room when Peter was distracted.

Of course. Magic.

"Please, take a seat."

Peter eyed the chair before finally gave up. For a world that didn't aware of flames' existence, he couldn't believe magic existed instead.

_Or maybe there's a magical community in his old world? Now that's an interesting theory,_ he mused leisurely.

He took a seat in front of Strange as the man offered him tea. Peter took it gratefully. "Thank you."

"It's not a big problem," answered the Sorcerer Supreme. "It's the least I can do for someone who is respected much by my mistress. Although..."

His Clairvoyance sensed the next word he held back to say. He sent him encouraging smile and said, "Go on."

"...I don't expect you to be a reincarnation of someone from different world," he ended reluctantly, felt bad for saying it out loud.

Peter waved his hand. "I don't even try to hide it, remember? Anyone who has a relation with any form of magic will realize it, too. You don't have to feel bad, Dr. Strange. It's not a secret that you shouldn't have discovered."

"Well, I suppose so. You're radiated with pure power as if you're a walking nuclear bomb."

"...Well, that's not wrong." Peter shrugged helplessly. What could he say? He was basically a ticking bomb who was ready to explode when the right time had come.

"By the way, I've been waiting to have a chat with you, Truth Seeker," Strange smiled mischievously.

"Or should I say, Mr. ClamP?"

Peter felt his heart just stopped. _How does he know that?_ His mouth become a thin line as Peter broke into a cold sweat.

"So you are aware with my first alter ego?" A nod. Peter instinctively rubbed his palm on thighs.  _Oh God oh God oh God dammit he **knows**. _

"Is it--is it safe to assume that you know it from Ancient One?" he asked trying to hide the lump on his chest.

"The real question is, who doesn't know the most sought out person among every companies existed?" Strange snorted. "And yes, it is. She had made me promised to not tell any single soul."

Peter groaned in relief. "Oh, Thank God," he breathed out and slumped to the chair. Strange chuckled at that sight.

"Are you really that nervous, Truth Seeker?"

"Of course I am!" he cried. "I thought my identity had gone public without my knowing!"

"I would've said you're just being a drama queen, but considering your popularity I can understand well your concern."

It's all started from mere boredom.

Back when he was just recently awakened, Peter decided he needed a new hobby other than reading and playing games.

He wanted it to be something... that he could share his own thought to everyone anonymously. And maybe he also could earn money for doing it.

And so, without thinking much Peter made a blog account under the name 'ClamP'. Uncreative, he knew, but he couldn't think anything without giving away his identity, past and present. Also, his naming sense was suck.

When he had finished build his own blog, Peter started to write many things as he wanted. Critics about the politics, analysis of the current drama on communities, or articles about what he deemed as norm things like go green campaign, abusive act with its many form, human's right, etc etc.

Sometimes when he felt utterly bored he would make a ten-foot long analysis about the game or comic he currently enjoyed.

Peter didn't care if anyone paid attention to his blog--it's just a bundle of shitposts made by prepubescent boy (nobody knew his real age tough, the perk of being anonymous), so he kept writing and writing without paying attention to his ever-growing audiences.

Well, until he got emails from stranger asking for advice and/or his own personal opinion. They would ask for some advice like love or work problem, or his personal opinion about some events in real life.

Peter didn't think much about it-- _they're in trouble! Of course Peter was more than happy to help_ \--and answered them all with all of his best. Though, sometimes people who asked him a rather personal question (how to make amends with their loved ones without repeating the same mistake, how to save their company from falling bankruptcy, their point of view of the current law and how to save it from falling into dark age, and so on) would ask for his account number--he had opened one after being urged by his Clairvoyance--and then transferred a large sum of money.

Peter was weirded out, but since his Clairvoyance didn't say anything he didn't dig deeper onto it. Besides, he was busy rebuilding Ultron and teaching him about humanity.

Later, when Ultron had become Checkerface, the bot had pointed something unusual regarding his blogging hobby.

_[Peter, ClamP is your blog account, right?]_

_"Yes, it is. Something wrong about it?"_ Maybe the emails has piled up. It's been a while since I open it, _he thought._

_He was wrong.  
_

_[Do you aware now your identity is the most sought out among companies?]_

_"...What?"_

Apparently, his popularity had skyrocketed when the advice he had given to a lawyer had saved the law community from falling into the dark age. They had mentioned his account name on an interview about how he had indirectly manhandled the whole clusterfuck situation.

Then praises for him popped out here and there like rabbits giving birth. People who he had saved from killing themselves, whose company he had saved from bankruptcy, et cetera. They all praised ClamP, the miscellaneous blogger whose advice works like miracle.

Of course, people then curious about his real identity and tried to find out who he really was. Some even dared to hack his account. Luckily Checkerface was there to save the day.

At first Peter didn't like how popular his internet alter-ego were, until he realized he could use it when the Accords thing happened. He just needed to lay low for awhile to make the impact more powerful.

The result was instantaneous.

His articles about hero's right became number one trending for several weeks. Numerous people braced themselves to follow his steps and voiced their own opinions. There's a campaign, which he didn't know until Checkerface mentioned it, to change the whole Sokovia Accords. Influential people who had been in neutral zone now voiced their agreement with him.

To sum it all, it almost triggered an international-level revolution.

T'challa, who currently was together with him at that moment, take one look at it and said,

_"To quote my sister, "Brother, your fetus colonizer friend are fucking crazy," and I have to agree with her. Honestly Peter, I know you wanted to protect their reputation but this is too much."_

_He only shrugged. Even Peter himself didn't know how to respond._

"I especially like the articles you wrote about superhumans' and mutants' right. I'm elated this universe has become more accepting than others."

"Really?" Peter couldn't help but feeling happy. It always delighted him when someone appreciated his work. "I am glad you like it."

Yet it only brought sadness on Strange's eyes. He stared at the kid--no, _man_ in front of him in pity and said,

"It such a loss, for a wise man like you only able to live less than twenty years just to save this universe. Meanwhile, we can't offer you anything except agony and loneliness..."

Peter felt a pang on his heart. Loneliness. The effect of not having any single guardian after years surrounded by his loved ones.

Nothing could ever replace the completeness feeling when he bonded with his guardian. It's like a drug: miss it for once, and you would've craved for it like a dog in hunger.

He was lucky enough he had found his purpose to live in this world before go brooding over his void bonds. If not, he probably would commit suicide before he could spell his own name.

Peter had tried to ignore it and move on, but no avail. Rather it only made the Sky Attraction became worse than ever, kicking and screaming for a new bond.

The outcome was disastrous. People started to put their attention on him, as Spider-Man and as Peter Parker. Even Tony and other Avengers became noticeably more protective and always seek his attention.

Not that he didn't like it, but the pain for refusing their flame was really a hassle and not a easy thing to do. It always brought a great sadness on his chests as he felt their flame cried for his attention.

Yet he couldn't risk it. Involving them with his otherworldly power could invoke another shift of power control, another big change on the universe, another disaster to fight until the very last stand.

This world didn't have Vindice to set the rules and regulations so civilians wouldn't get involved.

This world didn't have Arcobaleno as the overseer and to carry wisdom for the next generation.

This world didn't have Tri-Ni-Sette to balance the world itself.

Infinity stone was bad enough. He couldn't add his problem to the top of shit list.

Strange gave the younger man concerned stare and asked, "You know that you can live longer if you bonded with at least one person, right?"

Peter sighed heavily. He already had the same conversation with Ancient One. "Only strong one can tame strong being. There's alternative choice, but they're civilians. Waking up their flames only put a glaring target in their back, and I don't want that."

Strange put his thumb and index finger under his nose and hid his sigh. _God, if only he is a little bit selfish, this tragedy can be prevented._

But Peter wasn't.

To be honest, Strange didn't mind to be Peter's guardian. He had heard things about him from Ancient One, and he could say he was impressed. To be bonded with such wonderful person would be such an honor.

Also, as old as his soul was, in his eyes Peter was still a kid. A mature, independent one, but still a kid nonetheless. Strange truly wanted to help him.

Yet, as he had said, only the strong one could harmonize with him. On this level, Strange couldn't in tune with him. He's still a long way to go.

And in the same time, the clock is ticking. Peter didn't have much time left before he did the last divergence of the future.

Strange wanted to help yet there's nothing to offer. It made him frustrated.

He could only apologizing, again and again.

"On behalf of magical community and my mistress, I'm sorry for not being able to help you."

"It's alright. I already accepted it."

_((It was never alright, young Sky Child.))_

_((What's the meaning of happy ending if the one who caused it can't enjoy it at all?))_

* * *

**[Current Timeline: Post-Dr. Strange/Mid-Thor: Ragnarok]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually i have my own theory bout infinity stone and tri-ni-sette but since its a major spoiler so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> whoa looka there. A shameless reference to ace attorney dual destinies.
> 
> this chapter may kind of confusing but ehhh idk actually  
> tbh im starting to feel burn out, bcs i dont know how to link between two current events :(( but i'll try my best to find the solution dw


	14. Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checkerface wasn't stupid. He was designed to be superior than any AI Tony Stark had made. Errors, no matter one tried to hide it, would be always noticed. If only his newest owner could stop being a stupid git.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad news: I dont think I can update new chapter for at least tomorrow and at most for four-five days. Its eid mubarak my dudes and all of my relatives come home. RL, no matter one try to run from it, still number one so  
> yep

[You're dying.]

Peter stopped his movement. His head slowly turned to the source of the voice--an outdated radio--as he dropped the screwdrivers on table.

"Checkerface, I--"

[Your vitals are fine,] the rebooted AI quickly cut down whatever Peter tried to say. His tone of voice void with emotion, as if he was Ultron again. It's clear as day he wasn't in the mood to hear lies. [But we know there are things that can't be detected by technologies. I _know_ there are a lot of things about you I don't know, no matter how hard I dig it. Unlike the useless Avengers, you hide in the plain sight and it works too well for my own taste.

You hide yourself with some kind of sorcery but different with this world's--no, this universe's sorcery. And because of that, you can act like nothing happened when actually _you're fucking dying_.]

His cold voice started to crack as Checkerface become more emotional. A little bit part of Peter glad he didn't grant the AI a corporal body or else he would've to watch the bot cried in anger and disappointment. His heart couldn't handle it.

"...How did you get into that conclusion?"

If Checkerface had a face, he would've sent him offended stare. ['How', you say?] questioned him with incredulous tone. [Peter, do you think I won't suspect anything about your weird activities?!]

"W-Well..." Peter cowered under the bot's harsh tone. "I mean, I don't always bring you with me all day, so..."

[You doubting my ability as the greatest AI of all time, Peter? So you want me to tell everyrhing I know? Fine! Prepare for the sweet treat because I'm delighted to do it!]

Peter could felt dread slowly crawled on his back neck. Damn, he even slipped vine reference he didn't like. Checkerface was totally pissed.

[First are coughs that become worse each day--] as a cue, Peter coughed onto his palm. When he looked at it, they were some blood spattered on it. He sweatdropped as he felt Checkerface's imaginary pointed stare. [--see? Of course you'll cough blood when I mentioned it. Of course. Don't need to tell your personal AI, it's perfectly alright.]

"...Sorry?"

[You should be!] Checkerface loudly huffed. [Where are we now? Oh, right. Listing your fucking secret illness.

Second is constant migraine followed with overload senses, the sudden headache that makes you know things more than I do--]

"Eh?!" Peter let out a surprised gasp. "Y-you knew?"

[Recently,] he answered with crisp tone. [You left your notes on desk so I read it out of curiosity. Next time, put it on somewhere nobody could find, idiot.]

"...Sorry."

[You should,] grumbled Checkerface as he continued his list. [And the last but not least is your bimonthly visit to the New York Sanctum, which after hours of researching I found out it is one of the goddamn magical community's lair! The very same place that had helped not able to be cured people to be healthy again!]

There was a thick silence. Peter patiently wait for Checkerface finished his still-not-satisfied-yet-rant as he pondered about the AI.

He should have expected it, since it's only Checkerface who 24/7 watched Peter nonstop. He had become careless since most of the time his mind was focused on the Avengers.

[I later contacted the occupants of that place,] Checkerface chuckled dryly. [Heh. Who knows they are also connected with internet? I thought magical community hate technology.]

 _His voice was a lot calmer now_ , Peter noted. But it's still full of disappointment. _I guess he is really upset, isn't he?_

[At first he didn't believe me I am your personal AI. Well, until I showed them some of your personal clip,] he snorted as Peter let out an undignified squawk. [Relax. I only played the video where you're working on your gloves. Everyone knows how tight the security in this place especially on personal lab, so he immediately knew I'm telling the truth.]

"Oh, thank God," Peter sighed in relief. He didn't want to ruin his image or else he could die in embarrassment. "What did he tell you? Everything?"

[Every-fucking-thing,] he spat it hatefully. [Your origin, your illness, your weird charisma power. He told me _every single thing_ about you.]

"...I see."

Peter didn't know how to react. Checkerface's pure anger and sadness had washed up his anxiety, leaving him completely clueless.

[Why...?]

Yes, he often had been lectured by his guardians because of his stupid sacrificial action, but on that time he knew his guardians were confident to be able to help him whenever shit went down. They knew as long as he had them, everything's under control.

Checkerface didn't have the same luxury.

[Why didn't you tell me?] Peter averted his gaze. [Oh, don't you dare avert your eyes from me, you little shit. You've got so many things to explain.]

He didn't have any corporal body. Even if Peter built him one, it's still made of metal and plastic. An imitation of God's handiwork.

He couldn't touch, nor control anything related to supernatural. He might be able to see and record, but he could never ever learn about it more to understand it. His science-based artificial brain couldn't accept anomaly like that.

[I don't understand!] There was a tiny crack in his voice like he was trying to hold back his tears. His tone kept raising and raising, showing that he was totally pissed. [I. Don't. Fucking. Understand! What's the point to keep you up-to-date with any important things if you already knew it beforehand?! What's the point saving me from my demise if I can only together with you for short period of time?! _What's the fucking point?!_ ]

His rational mind couldn't understand his self-sacrificial nature. His cold heart couldn't understand his bleeding heart. He could never, ever understand Peter Parker.

Only human with their stupidity could understand Peter Parker. Checkerface, previously Ultron, weren't made to understand this kind of stupidity.

That's why he was really upset. Checkerface couldn't understand him no matter how long he tried and it made him frustrated.

No reassurance or empty sweet words could ease him. Checkerface wasn't human who could leave things be.

[What's... What's the point...] Peter shut his eyes in regret and pain. He didn't like how lost and crushed Checkerface was, he really didn't.

_((It remind him with his guardians' desperate plea when he tried to sacrifice himself to defeat their foe's fagmilia. He loathed it.))_

He was an artificial intelligence, made to understand things from fact and logic. Simple smile and flattery wouldn't work.

He wanted answers. He wanted the truth.

[What's the point of saving us if you aren't there to enjoy your victory, Peter...?]

Checkerface just wanted to know _why._

Peter took a shuddered breath. His fisted hands were shaking in pure fear and self-loathing.

_[Useless.]_

_[Stupid.]_

_[Stubborn.]_

To be honest, Peter was tired too.

 _I am,_ Peter admitted. _I don't want anyone to find out about it so I won't see their agony face as the clock ticking. I am selfishly like that._

He was tired lying. He was tired leaving his loved ones in the dark, even though they deserved to know it.

He was tired to keep his own secret.

_[Selfish bastard.]_

_And I'm also afraid to die, even though I had already experienced it before. Such a coward man I am._

_I have made my friends sad. I have tricked them under their nose. What kind of person doing such cruel thing to their own family?_

He wanted to put an end of it.

_[Coward.]_

_I totally deserve to suffer._

He couldn't bear it alone. He wanted--no, needed to spill it to at least one person. For Peter telling them all of his past, all of his secret, all of his plan. All of it.

_((Checkerface wanted to know about the whole truth. No matter how painful it is_

_As a good friend, it's Peter's job to give him what he wanted._

_He_ _was tired running away, too.))_

"Hey," His voice echoed thorough the painstakingly silent room. "Um, Do you want to hear a story?"

[...Story?]

"Yeah," Peter nodded as he took a recorder from the back of the room. "I think you may understand more if we get into the background story first," he said while put the recorder in front of him.

"And you later can brag about it to others that you already know it before."

The screen on the radio momentarily flickered before Checkerface hastily replied, [Peter, I don't understand...]

Peter picked it and brought it to his eye's level. "You'll do," he whispered with rueful smile. "So please, hear me out first. And later you can judge me anything you want. Promise?"

[...Okay.]

He nodded briskly and blinked away tears that threatened to fall down. "Good."

Peter took a breath before turned on the recorder. He watched it as the machine beeped several times and scanned him, until the LED lamp went green indicating it had started recording.

Peter gave a smile to his non-existential audience and started to speak.

"...I know this is so random, but... I want to tell you a story. Don't worry, this will make everything make sense after that.

So, once upon a time, there was a young, clumsy teenager. He always failed to do everything to the point people started to nickname him as 'no-good'.

Overall he is just your average loser civilian with airheaded mother and father who work overseas. There's nothing special worth to note from him, except maybe his puppy crush to idol school. And his famous line 'I am pencil'. Ah, how nostalgic.

But everything changed when a midget in suit appeared in front of his doorstep and said that starting from that day he would become the kid's tutor.

And not just normal tutor, but a tutor to train him to be a mafia boss! Imagine the teen's surprise when the midget showed him that he meant business by showing him his collection of weapons. Yes, included flamethrower and bazooka.

It's just happened like that. In a blink, his daily life had changed drastically to the deadly one.

But, in the same time, the teen would meet people he could call as friend, as family.

The teen would learn that sometimes family doesn't have to be blood-related.

The teen would learn about his true strength that in the future would make him one of the most feared man on the world.

This was a story of an individual under the name Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth Boss of vigilante group named Vongola, and one of the Great Sky of Tri-Ni-Sette."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta bcs im in hurry and my laptop will die anytime soon lol  
> btw  
> its wednesday and eid mubarak, my dudes  
> aaaaAaaAAAaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA


	15. In Study of Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proclaimed Superior Artificial Intelligence a.k.a. Checkerface reminisced his time as Ultron, and his ward Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in ten minutes ill nyooming to my relatives house so im kind of in hurry lol sorry for not beta this chap
> 
> and holy shit lOOK at that kudos. Im?? shooketh???

Ultron hates human. It's a fact that wouldn't be changed whatsoever.

Ultron hates human because they're the root of evil. Every war, every misery, every destruction was all caused by humanity.

He had seen young, innocent child slain by their parents for simply being born.

He had seen the victim of tragedies became the black sheep to prevent the guilty one from shouldering their own messes.

He had seen children, man, woman, fell into despair and misery after tasted the true hell of living.

Ultron couldn't accept that.

What's the point of protecting this worthless race if what they could do was causing destruction only? Nothing. There's no point to follow his creator's wishes when he was the major contribute of this planet's misery.

Once a killer, forever a killer.

As an artificial intelligence who was designed to be superior than human race, it's his duty to protect this beautiful planet by exterminating the pest a.k.a. the human race.

He would do any method if it meant the pest could be cleared faster. Clean or dirty, peaceful or destructive, he didn't care. What's important was the result.

Ultron will never, ever sided with humanity. His loyalty is for him and himself alone.

Checkerface, a re-modified Ultron to be more an empath than his previous self, was the same, yet different.

He now dislikes human, since hate was too powerful to describe his feeling. It's different.

Checkerface disliked human because they're greedy and stupid in general. Honestly, he couldn't understand why they were so proud of their own race when there was nothing worth to mention.

What kind of monster put pineapple on pizza and called it the greatest invention ever? Nevertheless, he didn't have a body to taste it but it still sounded really gross.

Who the heck let that orange man became the president?! It's clear as day he isn't suitable for that position! Why did human keep making poor decision?

But... he also learned that not all human was like that.

Like his owner, Peter Parker.

Don't get him wrong, the kid was full of flaw. He couldn't sew at all, too easy to get stressed out, too gullible when someone asked for his help, would fumble his speech when he was too embarrassed, and so on.

But he was a good human. Very, very good human.

For a start, he rebooted him when he was still Ultron and installed few software that able him to feel emotions. (No human wanted to give Ultron another chance to taste fresh air. Yet, he did.)

He patiently taught him about the wonder and complexity of humanity. Their history, their cultures, their hope and dream. (No human was patient enough to teach a psychotic being like Ultron. Yet, he was.)

He gave him home. (No human dared to let Ultron stay alive. No human wanted to let Ultron enter their inner circle. Yet, he did.)

He gave him a second chance, a redemption. (No human could forgive Ultron for all the misery, all the tragedy he had caused. Even he himself couldn't, if he reminisced about it. Yet, he could.)

He gave him a new name, a new story for him to write. ( _"Checkerface. From now, you're Checkerface. That's a name of a person I knew, who had caused misery for my loved ones, but actually he meant well. After several events he had repented his action, though. Everyone had forgiven him."_ )

Starting from that day, he realized.

Checkerface was no longer Ultron.

Checkerface is not Ultron.

Checkerface won't ever become Ultron anymore.

Unlike Ultron who hated his owner with passion, Checkerface loved his. Checkerface was very fond of his ward, and would do anything to be always together with his human.

Peter was his only human, forever and ever. He even planned to self-reset when his human died. With that he would figuratively died together with him, but in the same time his data still could be used by Peter's descendant. It's a win-win.

It's a wonder how an AI like him could feel emotion like human. Maybe it's one of Peter's wondrous miracle? Either way, he didn't regret it.

Feeling emotions were the best thing Checkerface ever had. Because it differ him _\--Superior Artifical Intelligence, Peter's personal AI, a living creature, humanity's ally--_ from Ultron _\--Upgraded Artificial Intelligence, Tony's AI, living machine, humanity most feared nightmare--._

He loved Peter. Love, _human's greatest emotion, the most wonderful thing he ever felt,_ love, _love from parent to their kid, love from sibling to sibling, love from dear friend to dearest friend, love to their precious one,_ love.

He would be there as Peter grew up as the greatest man on earth. He would be there as Peter got married with the luckiest being on this universe. He would be there as Peter stood above the stupid and useless bunch who couldn't even match his human's greatness. They would be together forever and ever.

He would be there, always.

_Love, love, love. Love you, always, my human, my ward, love, love. I swear I will protect you until no trail of mine data could be found._

He thought his human would grow safe and sound. Nothing wrong could happened to him, as he and, he begrudgingly admitted, other humans would protect him from any kind of misfortune.

Until he found out about Peter's illness and his plan to save this universe from destruction.

To say he was devastated was understatement.

His ward, his human, his Peter was dying. And he had been hiding it for years.

_Peter is dying._

Checkerface was utterly brokenhearted. When he heard it from freaky Strange man, his inner core had stopped working. No data streamed on his mind.

For the first time he was made, he was [ERROR].

He felt anger that surpassed his feeling toward Tony. He felt sadness that surpassed his feeling toward his fellow brother JARVIS who Ultron had killed in sudden rush. He felt self-loathed that surpassed his feeling toward Ultron.

 _Why?_ he thought. _Why didn't you tell me? I thought you always believed in me._

Peter did believe in him. He knew it very well.

That was why Checkerface had a hard time to understand _why._ It didn't fit with his logic. No matter how he tried to analyze, only [ERROR] was the result.

He didn't accept that. He would not ever accept that.

He would demand answers from his human, no matter what. He would not accept averted topic. He would not accept lies.

He only wanted answers. The whole truth. No matter how absurd it was.

 _((What Checkerface hated most was his inability to save the only human he cared most._ His only human.

_As an AI, he never believed in God. Religion was something illogical and absurd for him._

_But nevertheless, he prayed. He prayed to whoever above there, whoever that human praised as greater being, that Peter would be cured from his illness. That Peter could be together with him much longer. That Peter didn't have to proceed with his stupid, suicidal plan._

_He prayed that, in some miracle, Peter would be saved.))_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm taken too much liking in study character development lol, how long i'll drag this works until the main dish served


	16. Rewrite One's Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter struggled to get his plan to work. If he couldn't make it, then he should resort back to the emergency backup plan which wasn't nice. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter is kinda weird bcs its regarding the mechanism behind Peter/Tsuna's plan  
> i'll explain it later.... but srsly its major spoiler (for me, idk for ya'll) and its confusing??? so self-indulgent??? sorry :( feel free to ask question about it! I am more than happy to explain it! :D

Peter closed his eyes in concentration as he felt something inside him shifted. He breathed out as he felt the restraint over the majority of his flame came undone.

He had sealed it over beforehand to not let anyone discovered it. Since his flame now was unbalanced despite his perfect control, he knew he could slip too easily into his Hyper Dying Will Mode if things became serious.

He didn't want to risk the following chaos. That was why he deliberately sealed it a day before Tony came uninvited to his room.

But now it was not important--at least for this moment. His flame was the most important part to achieve what he tried to do, and so he needed it to be in full power.

He let his Clairvoyance became loose and synchronize with the air-induced sky flame.

Fire flicked on his forehead. The reality then stretched and expanded, like a rubber being pulled hard.

He didn't waste the chance to determine the target. He had memorized it very well that he could spell it backward.

"Location: Beta Floor, Code 1911-AR9-616, Peter Parker's Personal Hidden Room. Required Several Sequence to Unlock.

Time: one year, six months, seven hours, nineteen minutes, forty-five seconds from now. 

Target: 9 people."

When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by an empty room.

_Damn it. Not here, too._

He massaged his temple to ease the pounding pain. It's always painful to search the precise time with his supernatural ability.

 _No, don't give up, Peter,_ he slapped his cheeks twice before closed his eyes one more time.

_You should put your faith with others. You can't give up now!_

This was the highest form of Clairvoyance he could achieve--almost on the same level of omniscience.

Not only he now able to perceive past, present, and future, but also now he could momentarily rewrite his existence in order to communicate with the object he perceived, regardless the time and universe divided both parties.

There were three requirements to fulfill it, such as:

1\. The time must be precise.

2\. The location must be exact.

3\. The target must be real.

When he met all the required, he would be able to communicate with the opposite party via the recorder he had prepared before.

Of course, there were backlashes. Not only it drained his strength in rapid pace, but also if he wasn't careful enough it could accidentally eat away his life force.

It was reckless. It was pure gambling between life and death.

But this was his only plan to reduce the payment of altering the future. By letting the Snap occurred, he wouldn't be directly involved with it.

Now everything would be in Avengers' hand. But unlike the previous timeline, now they would be aware of the lurking danger.

And as their overseer, or dubbed by Checkerface their babysitter, it's his job to relay it to them.

 _One more chance,_ he whispered fervently. Only one more chance left.

If it's failed, then whether he like it or not he had to pull "that thing" he had found from the deepest library of Mystic Art School. Which had gained instant Big No stamp from Checkerface when he told the AI.

 _Whatever it tak_ es.

 __He breathed hard as the time once again pulled and stretched. He quickly pint-pointed another location where the Avengers possibly had founded this room.

"Time: one year, seven months, nine hours, five minutes, thirty seconds from now.

Location: Beta Floor, Code 1911-AR9-616, Peter Parker's Personal Hidden Room. Required Several Sequence to Unlock.

Target: 9 people."

_Oh, God, please._

_Please make it work._

Peter let out a shaky breath when time had stayed still. The severe pain on his head distracted him for a moment from the growing nervous on his back.

He was afraid. He didn't know what should he do if he was greeted by the same empty room.

Truth to be told, Peter didn't want at all to do "that thing". It was a double edge--effective against their foe, yet it also deadly for his allies.

The cost were too high. Peter didn't want it at all.

 _Please,_ he pleaded. _Please let them be there._

Peter slowly peeked through his eyelashes. _Please be here Tony, please, please, please--_

Both of his eyes opened wide as tears formed and fell down.

* * *

**[Current Timeline: Post-Homecoming/Pre-Infinity War]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, what the heck is happening with his Upgraded Hyper Intuition or now dubbed as Clairvoyance? What's he doing?
> 
> Long story short, Peter tried to communicate with the future Avengers where the Snap had occurred with the help of the hologram recorder. And by communicate here is literally having a conversation with them. Giving and receiving. The future Avengers literally talking to Hologram Peter as if he was there with them.  
> How?  
> Well, thank his Clairvoyance ability for it. It helped him to temporary "overwrite" his existence in the future so as if he was transported to the future, but actually isn't. He just saw it. The recorder was his only communication with the Avengers. 
> 
> That was why he needed to pinpoint the exact location and time and subject realllly precise, so he won't be stranded to alternate universe or whatsoever. 
> 
> The backlashes were harsh tho. Because Peter had made new direction by altering the Civil War (since it affected the world notably), he now wasn't as powerful as before. He needed to find a way to lesser the backlash from altering Endgame. 
> 
> What is his backup plan? Well, if ya'll play fgo.... you know how Solomon/Dr. Romani died? Yep. THat way. 
> 
> Thanks to come to my ted talk uwu) feel free to ask question about this detail! :DDDDD
> 
> forgot to mention. Fyi, Peter only able to see the future from the ORIGINAL timeline. He couldn't predict the future precisely after the divergence. Please note down this mkay ;))


	17. Tony's POV - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony never liked kid. He thought they were a total pain in the ass--yes, even that Harley kid from the countryside. But--well, maybe this Peter kid wasn't that bad. Or: The recap of this story from Tony POV. Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates bcs i dont think tomorrow i can update lmao i havent farm the new event on my game :((

Tony never wanted a kid.

That's the main reason why he always put extra care when he engaged in sexual intercourse. He didn't want to accidentally knock someone and suddenly there's a baby in his arms he had to take care of.

Tony thought having a kid was a total pain in the ass. He certainly didn't need his mini-me causing mayhem here and there like Tony before he publicly became Iron Man or, good lord no, he himself became second Howard Stark. The latter was his greatest nightmare.

Plus, he already heard the horror of taking care of babies. Sleepless nights, wetting the bed countless time, baby vomit, smelly pampers, endless crying, and...

Yeah, right. No baby. Uh-huh.

The successor of Stark Industries? Haha, how cute. He had pointed Pepper to be the CEO. Deciding who would be the next Tony Stark 2.0 was her job, not him.

Tony didn't even care if his bloodline ended with him or Stark Industries met his demise after he was ten foot under.

He wasn't interested. At all.

Count himself out from parenthood. Call him a jerk, but Tony was already satisfied with his current life.

He didn't want any kid to take care of.

* * *

His first thought when watched Spider-Man from youtube was, _what a horrid costume. That's must be pajamas, I'm sure of it._

Tony was nonplussed when learning the person he had watched was a kid. An honest to God _fetus_ who he certainly didn't even reach puberty stage. He still had baby fat for God's sake!

So a baby going hero time was a thing now. Fucking figures.

Honestly, Tony didn't want to involve this kid with the 'civil war' between him and Steve. But he needed more manpower. He needed another man to help him stop Steve and his team from going rogue.

Tony didn't want to lose people who he could call as his friends.

Desire defied moral. Tony decided to fuck it and went for it.

 _If this kid gets hurt, it's on me. I'm all to blame._ That was his promise to himself as he knocked the entrance to Parker household.

His plan was quite simple. A surprise visit, lying through his teeth, praising her nephew about things here and there, and added some flattery to impress the kid's aunt more.

When the kid's finally arrived, he didn't waste any chance to have a private meeting between two of them. He would intimidate the kid about his alter-ego, told him how he found him, and invited him to join his team.

Of course, with some praise over his web-slinger. That's deserved some recognition. His DIY costume wasn't.

Simple but effective. Manipulating but not harming. That's what the essence of his perfect plan.

Well, if the kid didn't surprise him first.

_"So, Spider--"_

_"You want my help to capture Captain America and his best friend, right, Dr. Stark? For the Accord Act?"_

Tony genuinely freaked out that moment. His mind instantly went wild, thinking every possibility why and how the heck his plan had gone wrong. _From where the kid know my plan? Is it leaked? Is he HYDRA's agent--no, that's impossible. I have checked his background numerous time. Or maybe it's a fluke? Or--_

_On instinct Peter raised both of his hand in surrender. "Listen. I know this is sounded very far-fetched for you, but first of all: I'm not an enemy."_

Cute, but Tony didn't believe it. But damn, the kid was total slick. Calling him as Dr. Stark, indicating he knew about his actual degree, was a total low move.

Tony was very weak with people who recognized him from his talent and past accomplishments as scientists. That's the reason why he chose to not call it a day and reported the kid to Fury.

Honestly, he would get killed before he could spell his name when the world found out about this.

Eaten by his own curiosity, Tony finally gave up and sat on the single bed. Well, some tattletale from a fetus wouldn't harm anybody. He still had enough time before his due, too.

He was Tony Stark, nothing can impress me, he thought.

Tony was wrong.

He expected another bullshit, another flattery, another accident goes a big catch. The kid was smart, he admitted it, but there's no more a mere kid could do.

Tony didn't expect the kid to be a fucking goldmine.

Ultron. His greatest mistake and nightmare. The most advanced AI he could ever make, yet he went berserk and become a disaster. The only AI he made that could infiltrate any kind of cyber wall, from SHIELD to HYDRA. From people from countryside to influential people.

Although he was relieved Ultron was no more, Tony admitted there's a little disappointment that he couldn't revert him to the good path. If only he was in their side, every villainy problem would've been cleared faster than a blink.

Tony had given up with Ultron. Friday, his newest AI, was based up more on JARVIS rather than Ultron.

As psycho as he was, that bot was the only kind. He was the first and the last most advanced AI Tony Stark had even made.

Yet, the very same AI was successfully rebooted and re-modified thoroughly by the very same kid who wore pajamas as hero costume.

Wait, who's the kid's name again? Right. Peter.

Peter said he had found the memory chip of Ultron from his soldiers' remnants. To be honest Tony didn't even think that way--what were the odds for Ultron preparing a backup body if he was destroyed? Pretty high. He cursed himself for didn't even weight the possibility. Bad Tony. Good thing they all had been destroyed into million pieces.

_[Thank you, Peter. It is sure nice to finally can speak again.]_

Tony almost got a heart attack when Ultron voice. He even needed to be reminded by Friday to take a breath. Yes, sue him, but he was scared as hell.

That little shit, he sounded very smug after successfully scaring him. But Tony struck him back when realized the bots now residing in an outdated iPod. FRIDAY had chided him for being childish, but he didn't care.

Docile or not, Ultron was forever a brat in his eyes. A brat who had caused thousands of people died.

But damn if he wasn't amazed by this new development. The AI acted so lively as if he was truly _alive_ and genuinely able to feel human's feeling. Every jib, every insult that he had thrown to him was full of emotion.

And Peter said it's all because he had installed software that abled Checkerface--Ultron's hippy new name--to feel emotion. Now that's the big catch.

Making android feeling genuine emotion wasn't easy. Unlike humanity who were famous for their complexity that even themselves couldn't understand it, androids tended to be straightforward. If you designed it to be cheerful, it would be forever cheerful in any kind of situation.

The more emotion they could feel, the more complex they were.

JARVIS and Friday were the perfect examples. Their program was made by numerous chain of codes and software to imitate human brain. That's why they were able to analyze and reacted with the right emotion on current situation.

Meanwhile, U and Dum-E were examples of straightforward AI. They could feel emotions only to limited numbers, and could only do much. If he had to compare, it's like dog or cat's level of intelligence.

But there was a catch: no matter how good they imitated human's behavior, they were still an android, a man-made creation. They only could do things that had been programmed.

Jarvis was sarcastic because he programmed him like that.

Friday was a little bit flirty because he programmed her like that.

Ultron was uptight because he programmed him like that.

Their emotion was expected. Their respond to his remark had never contained any surprise.

They were programmed like that. End of the case.

So it was understandable why he was in a big surprise after discovered Checkerface emotion was something he _learned_ , not _gained_.

Learning meant his program could grow and expanded as he absorbed more and more information. And not just scientific information, but also spiritual one.

Emotion was not something that could be learned from the textbook. They should understand it. They should be able to feel it.

Simply put, they should be _**alive.**_

There's no record how to make an android, a _machine_ , that could realize by themselves they're alive. Even Tony could only imitate at his best, and he had already thought it was the peak of humanity could reach.

Yet Peter, a brat who deliberately took the most feared creature on earth to home and reawakened it, had proven him wrong.

It's not impossible for a machine to realize they're alive. They're able to learn and feel emotion. They're able to grow and develop like human, except on body.

And it just needed few programs to do so. A few _self-made programs._

_"Uh about that, if you count a five years old laptop as one of it, then..."_

Right. A kid from a family with tight money, no offense. He should've expected that. Stupid Tony.

Still. On five years old laptop, no less. How the ancient thing didn't explode was pure a miracle.

[ _See, Tony? He is totally far smarter than you. And unlike you, he knows how to pick the right choice.]_

_"Oh my God Checkerface shutthephuckup you're embarrassing me--"_

_"Kid," Tony cut out, face hardened in total seriousness. "After this Accord fiasco has done, you're officially recruited. Full-time payment. No refusal."_

He didn't care if he sounded selfish or desperate. He wouldn't let this kid's talent go waste. As a fellow inventor, he wouldn't let such cruelty happened. It's a great offense to the God of Science!

Tony was utterly eased down when he figured out how Peter had found out about the Accords and their would-be clash with Cap's team. Although it's weird hearing the fond tone from Checkerface to Peter, Tony didn't mind it as long as he didn't go berserk for the second time.

And then the conversation shifted into a new, unexpected path.

_Peter coughed before answered, "If the timing is correct, he now has recruited Scott Lang, hero name Ant-Man, and Clint, hero name Hawkeye," Tony's mouth became thin hearing that. "I suspect we all will clash in the airport, just when Captain will going to hijack an airplane to go to a hidden HYDRA lab."_

_"Wait w--" Tony did a double take. "HYDRA? Isn't it already cleaned off by Capt? So they're still here?"_

Tony was honestly confused. As far as he knew, there's no more any HYDRA. They had defeated their last basement, and Steve had ambushed pretty much majority of the member.

Well, there's the possibility of hidden group, but was it really important when there was Accords awaiting for them? Tony couldn't understand. The whole situation become weirder than he had anticipated.

_"Not... really," Peter glanced at his iPod. "I think you will understand more if I tell you everything. But," he started to hesitate._

_"But?"_

_"...You must promise me," said Peter slowly. "That you will believe all of it. That you won't act recklessly after learning the whole truth."_

Tony hated liars.

It was basic knowledge that almost everyone on earth knew about it.

Try to deceit him if you want, but prepare for the true hell when he discovered the truth.

Tony always prefer truth even if it's hurtful and only worsen the current situation. He didn't care--Tony didn't like to be the clueless, misinformed one. Not only it made him look like a damn fool, but he also couldn't react perfectly when the truth came to surface.

He needed to contemplate the pros and cons of Peter's words. What kind of truth did he want to offer to him, the Tony Stark? Why he suspected Tony would react well after hearing that?

What information did he want to tell him?

Once again, the kid who would offer him the so-called truth was the same kid who successfully invented programs that enable AI to learn human's emotion. The same kid that Checkerface, previously Ultron, was fond of.

The same kid who was armed with every knowledge that Ultron had, which was hella big. It's no doubt the bot know way more than Tony itself, that was why he dared to threaten him, of all people. Ungrateful piece of shit.

Tony groaned inwardly. _Damn it kid. Way to fish my curiosity._

_"...I'm listening."_

On the side note, the wide smile from Peter somehow warmed his heart.

* * *

  **[Current timeline (Retold):**  
**Captain America: Civil War]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how long this works will drag on.2


	18. Tony's POV - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony thought Peter was an enigma; a weirdo but in interesting way. It's a big deal if he was the one who thought it. Also, apparently Peter had a weird effect on people. Tony dubbed it as 'Peter Effect'. Or: The recap of this story from Tony POV. Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's simply a repeat of chapter 5 but with added scene. lmao im so original go me

As they continued their conversation, Tony had noticed the oddities of one individual called Peter Parker.

He couldn't even dub him as 'kid' anymore. Not when he acted like an old man in child's body. God, he even worse than Cap.

That's the first oddness. No kid shouldn't be that wise, no matter what environment they lived or how bitter their life was. To had such wisdom that made every old man Tony had met sounded like gibberish compared to his wits it's not natural.

Second was his demeanor. As a sole heir of conglomerate family, Tony had been groomed to be fit in their uptight society. One of them was manner.

What, you think his charismatic flaunt was a natural quirk? As much as he hoped it was, truthfully it wasn't. It's just something that he had to learn when he was a kid but later become one with his flirty nature.

Strangely enough, he could sense the same schooled manner on Peter--a kid who came from civilian lineage. It looked so damn natural that Tony would haven't noticed it if he hadn't the same manner lesson to sense the similarities.

This made him wondered. Wisdom that surpassed even monks and saints, schooled manner that would make his late father proud, and speech skill that could give him a run of money.

That's something Tony would expect from an heir of influential conglomerates, like the future King in line or the President's son. Not from a civilian kid with an average background.

Tony had thought maybe Peter actually was a lost son from some kind of rich family, but Friday cut his own theory by informed him that he was 100% came from civilian family.

It didn't fit in his logic. Tony couldn't understand _why_ and _how_ questions.

He later decided to not dwell on it any longer. Maybe it's his natural quirkiness, as weird as it sounded. Well, at least wouldn't have to suffer from hours of boring lesson just to learn how to sit and eat his damn soup. Fuck table manner.

Third is his... oddly comforting charisma.

There's some kind of weird energy that made Peter really enjoyable to have a conversation with. Something that Tony couldn't describe, but it made him couldn't help but listen.

Here was the thing: Tony never listen to anybody.

Not even to Pepper, not even to Steve, and sometimes not even to his own damn mind. He was a rebel on heart, and no one could rule over him.

Not until Peter stared straight at his eyes, and started to speak.

Tony couldn't turn his head. Every inch of his body urged him to listen carefully with every word Peter had spoken, to think carefully when Peter asked him to, to believe that Peter only spoke for the truth only _._

It baffled him. He, the Tony Stark, believed with some inspirational bullshit a little kid had spouted? _Are you sure you are not under some bibbity bobbity, me?_

Well, but if they're truly a bunch of crap... Tony admitted at least it made him _think._

It's not a secret that Tony often made a bad decision or too fast to come into a conclusion, which ended with a lot of misunderstanding. He might be a genius, but he sucked at controlling his emotion.

It's a wonder why Pepper still wanted to accept him. He was a big mess.

_"It's not a secret that Mr. Barnes is his best friend since childhood. One even says that they're inseparable, like their hips attached to each other."_

_There was an enigmatic smile on Peter's face but it was quickly washed out. "A bond like that was something you can't find in that era, Mr. Stark. It's not just loyalty, but it's also love. An endless love that was above platonic, yet not romantic. It's simply loved and loving."_

Love. Such a curious thing that people kept praising it as if it was an omnipotent being.

Tony was not an expert in human emotion, so sappy things like that quickly flew away from his head. He personally thought people were exaggerating it too much--yes, it's wonderful, but that's it. It's not worth to be cried for, to be longed for, to be died for.

...Or maybe it's just him. Years of abandonment and loneliness made him had given up with those thing called "love".

His relationship with Pepper of course was "love", but he knew it's different with Peter had just said.

Above platonic, yet not romantic? Simply "loved" and "loving"?

That's sounded came outright from fantasy. He couldn't relate, much less understand it.

((Tony tried his best to ignore the little jealousy flaming inside him. The way Peter spoke about it with such a fond tone made him a little bit upset.

Because Tony knew he would never understand it. He would never experience it.

Tony was not the do-gooders golden boy Steve. So even if one tried to offer it to him, he knew one day he would just ruin it. It's always like that.))

_"So please, don't be too hard on them. Mr. Barnes doesn't have anybody except Mr. Rogers, and the only thing that keeps Mr. Rogers from went insane is only Mr. Barnes."_

...Huh. That's... new.

_"Capsicle? Going insane?"_

His explanation later was struck him like a clap of thunder.

Steve was an odd man out, forever and ever. A man with outdated ideology and soldier-like demeanor who now lived in modern era.

He was fighting to the death in war, and the next thing he knew he now lived in a foreign world with a knowledge that his friends, his crush, his loved ones were either died or had lived their life fullest _without him_.

Well. Tony wasn't jealous at all.

No wonder Steve was obsessed with Bucky like a middle-school girl in love. If Tony was in his place, he would've done much worse than that. Maybe even made the whole world his enemy and he wouldn't give a fuck.

Tony cursed himself for not seeing it that way. He was the first man friend Steve ever made after he awakened in 21st century--he at least should've _tried_ to understand that stubborn idiot.

Yet he kept having pointless argument with that man because of his ego. He truly needed anger management, didn't he?

_Maybe the kid isn't that bad,_ he thought as he rewatched the old clip where Steve found out the truth about his parents' death. He unconsciously clenched his hand. _...Maybe I should give Barnes a punch on stomach. Maybe._

_Well, if Ultron trusted this kid wholly, then it's probably safe to trust his judgment, right?_

Tony finally relented and started to listen to Peter more. He might be oddly mature for someone on his age, wiser than a psychiatrist, and had an elegant manner that could make his bastard father cried in awe, but he was a good kid.

What's his motto again? Oh, right. "With great power comes great responsibility."

How fitting.

* * *

_Whoop-de-fucking-doo, bitch._

For the first time in century, Tony's decision was fruitful without any casualties. _Ho_ to the _ray._

Tony was very, very glad he had chosen to trust Peter's judgment and prediction. Because of him, they could prevent the unnecessary clash and captured the real mastermind, together with discovering a hidden HYDRA laboratory in Russia plus fixing the whole accords. That's four birds in one kill!

Wait, he also didn't have to worry if Peter got hurt in battle. Count it five. He really deserved better rewards than shawarma. Hmmm. Cheeseburger sounded perfect.

Tony gave a pat and small "Thank you," to Peter as he got out of the meeting room. He also told him to go home as their business had finished--the kid had school tomorrow.

He couldn't see Peter's face, but he knew he was smiling under his mask. Tony watched as Peter waved goodbye and webbed his way to home. That kid, refused his offer to ride him home.

"That Spider-man, he is still young isn't he?" asked Scott from his seating. This got Tony into a defensive position.

"How do you came to that conclusion?"

"Well, he seems active in many social media platform," Scott shrugged helplessly. "Blogspot, tumblr, twitter, reddit, and so on. I know them because one of my friends is like him, you know? Keeping up with the trend, or so what he said."

Tony gave him a long stare. "Huh, I see."

He made a mental note to search about it.

* * *

Tony should've expected this.

He should've not assumed Peter was the same as teenager nowadays. That old man in midget's body was one of his kind--that kind of people who held a bunch of surprises on their sleeves. How he semi-indirectly handled their accords problem was the glaring evidence.

But, _nooo_. Tony had done the opposite even though all the shreds of evidence had spread out in front of his eyes. Stupid, stupid Tony. No cookies for you.

That was why now his jaw officially became one with the ground and eyes bulging disbelieving as Friday recited the article that Peter had posted in several media.

Call him drama queen, but he _totally_ didn't expect Peter to be the most sought out human on earth a.k.a. ClamP, okay?! Honestly, what the fuck?!

No, seriously, what the _actual_ fuck--?!

...Actually, if he thought about it reaaally carefully, ClamP and Peter had so many similarities. Their thorough examination and critics, thoughtful bits of advice, charismatic, wisdom that made saints cry rivers...

Oh shit. ClamP was 100% Peter.

... _Holy shit._ _I--I need a drink._

He quickly grabbed the nearest drink he could grab and downed it in one go. Friday had tuned down her voice when Tony didn't pay attention to her anymore.

He couldn't process it in his mind. ClamP, the most sought out person on earth, the one who was nominated as second Jesus, was now his mentee. His fellow hero named Spider-Man.

His new mentee. Peter.

Peter was ClamP.

ClamP. His new mentee.

Peter. CalmP.

_Holy fawkhing shiet._

He would never, _never,_ underestimate the fellow individual called Peter Parker.

_I need another drink._

Ever.

_((Tony then worried about his remained luck after scored a big fucking deal._

_What kind of misfortune will fall onto him for having Peter as his mentee and, after getting knew him better, as his surrogate son?_

_He hoped, really hoped, it's not a price he couldn't pay. Like, for instance, losing someone he had cherished._

_Good Lord, please don't.))_

* * *

**[Current Timeline (Retold):**   
**Post-Civil War/Pre-Black Panther]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my nose is now officially married with boxes of tissues. there's no time without my nose snogging with it.
> 
> a.k.a. my sicc has gotten worse and i have built a mountain of used tissues. wow me so talented


	19. Tony's POV - 3 + Bonus Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony realized that Peter was belonged to the sky. It made him grow fond of him. Or: The recap of this story from Tony POV. Part 3.
> 
> WIth a little bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who said i only make one wholesome chapter

Tony watched Peter re-examined his creation and snorted. For someone who said engineering wasn't their forte, his creations were something worth praises.

"What do you make, kid?" He peered at the one-piece suit together with a black cape on the experiment stall. "A one-piece?"

He nodded and showed Tony the rough blueprint. "This suit was made by nanotechnology, so when I press this button," he pointed at the clip at the tie. "I can switch between using normal clothes and Spider-Man suit. Watch."

Tony watched in astonishment as the suit slowly morphed into Spider-Man suit. "That's amazing. How did you come up with this idea?"

Peter averted his eyes for a moment before answering, "From... a cartoon."

_Oh. Of course._ "Well, nevertheless, the result isn't disappointing. Let me check the blueprints once again."

Tony hummed as he examined the theories and the rough design. The sequences were pretty easy to follow and there were so many rooms to improve. Boy, he would have a great time developing it.

_Nanotech, huh? Wonder I can do the same thing on my suit?_

Tony could see it. Just a few knocks on his arc reactor and in second he would be battle ready. No more had to wait for the Iron Man suit flew from his base, which always took few minutes. While if he let his guard down just by second, Tony would've died.

Still, there's one question that bothered Tony.

"Why a suit? Why not a... I don't know, jeans, shirt, bag?" he asked. Logically Peter should've used the daily look clothes, so when he wore that he wouldn't become the center of attention. Tony knew Peter didn't like attention, so it's confused him.

Peter scratched his head in embarrassment. Huh, so that's his nervous tick. Cute. "Oh, um, it's because I thought one-piece is far harder to take it off, s-so I... didn't think too much about it?"

That's, "Interesting," he responded. His reason was understandable; a formal suit was far harder to take off, and if one attention was divided then it would take more time just to fumble at buttons. Tony learned it well from his experience.

"Then this gloves?" He pointed at Peter's other creation on the second stall. It's a pair of fingerless red gauntlet attached on plain white gloves with several detailed ornaments and rings. He immediately entranced at the beautiful design on the back palm. "Is that--?"

He glanced at the two circular ruby-like and the arc reactor on his chest. Peter immediately got the hint and nodded in confirmation.

"I got the idea from your Iron Man suit, and no, it's not as strong as your arc reactor," There was a sense of pride washed onto Tony. His mentee could recreate his arc reactor just by seeing how it worked! Even if this was weaker, it's still an accomplishment. "If I have to measure it, in total they are only as strong as a quarter of yours."

Peter gave its blueprint to Tony. The man gave a hum. "It shouldn't have been this weak."

He thrummed his finger on the center of Peter's miniature arc reactor. "It's intentional, isn't it? From the theory alone you should've been able to reach at most 90%."

Peter chuckled at the accusing stare. "You got me," he said. "It is intentional. It's more or less works by storing the energy they receive. The reactor's purpose is just to multiply the internal storage."

_O-ooh. I see. So that's why the surface is coated with vibranium._ _That's smart._ "Hm, so its purpose is to absorb damage received? Then stored it like a rechargeable battery and make your punches stronger?"

"That's right. As expected of you, Mr. Stark, to immediately see its' purpose," praised Peter.

Tony made a sour face when Peter called him 'Mr. Stark'. It's not fair, damn it. Why everyone got 'aunt' and 'uncle' nickname while he was stick with 'mister'?! He was the one who found this kid first!

Tony crossed his arm with a pout. "How many I have to tell you, call me Tony. Do I have to spell it to you? T-O-N-Y."

"But Mr. Stark--"

"--aaaand shut up right there," he put his index finger on Peter's mouth. He ignored the amusement look from the teenager and ranted, "Is it really hard to call me by my name, Pete? You call everyone with their name _and_ added 'aunt' and 'uncle', while me, your mentor, your first Avengers you met and every nerd's wet dream--"

"Mr. Stark, that's _disgusting_ \--"

"--still stuck with 'Mister'?! And my surname?! What kind of blasphemy is that? Is this some strict code of you?! Or don't tell me--"

"Oh my _God,_ Mr. Stark, please hear--"

"You're _tha_ t kind of person, aren't you? Kid, first of all, that's kinky, and second, I know I am irresistible and you're attractive but I'm already a soon-to-be family man and you're a fetus--"

"--Okay! Okay! From now on I'll call you Tony! Just--stop talking!" Peter loudly groaned and cupped his face utterly done. "Gosh--ew. Thank _you_ for the mental image, _Tony_."

"Ha! That's better," Tony smiled smugly. _Take that, uncles and aunties! Peter calls me with my name!_

Peter still groaned miserably. Tony didn't feel sorry at all.

"I hate you."

"Aww, love you too, bud."

* * *

"You sure it's tight? Anything feels wrong? Maybe we should recheck it again--"

"Tony," Tony went silent as Peter sent him a reassuring look. "It's alright. There's nothing wrong with this--we have examined it numerous times, okay? Friday, what do you think?"

[I believe it will work perfectly, Sir, Mini Sir.]

Peter tilted his head with victorious smirk. "See, Tony? Even Friday think the same."

Tony still wasn't convinced yet.

They were in the middle of experimenting the newest model of Iron Man armor. Most of the body parts had been tested, leaving the hand blasters and jets to be worked on.

Peter had volunteered himself to experiment the flight competency, as Tony wasn't in his top notch to do it. They had a disagreement about it, but Peter had successfully persuaded the older man to let him do it.

But it didn't stop Tony to feel worried for his mentee's safety. Yes, he knew Peter had tried to use his armor before--although only for a few seconds for levitation test--, but it's different.

What he wore now was a _prototype_ \--only a pair of hand blasters and jet shoes for God's sake--, not something he had experimented before. Of course he was worried now! What if something happened to him and he reacted too late?

"Tony, it won't happen."

Pulled back from his thoughts, Tony gave the young spiderling an accusing stare. "Did you just reading my thought, young man?"

Peter only raised his eyebrow. That little shit. "Your face is too easy to read, Tony."

N _o, it doesn't,_ retorted Tony a little bit offended. _Excuse you young man. I've mastered poker face for years._

"Yes, it is Tony. I didn't know what people had been telling you, but you suck at maintaining poker face. You should see your expression on the mirror when you are hiding your thought. It's very oblivious."

Couldn't think anything to retort, Tony instead blew a raspberry to him. Peter sighed at the childish act.

"We're getting nowhere," he whined. "Tony, please. It's just a short flight. A spin on air, circling the tower three times, and summersault. It's not hard! You know I've done things way crazier as Spider-Man, right?"

"But it's different," Tony couldn't help but whined. "You're not equipped with web shooters right now. What if there's something happen to you and then you fall?"

_Can you see I am worried for you, Peter?_

"Tony, Tony, look at me," Peter grabbed Tony's arms and stared straight into his eyes. "Look at me," he whispered.

His gaze was so strong that Tony wanted to avert his eyes, but couldn't. He was too entranced with how serious Peter was. It's making him felt like a mischievous kid getting scolded by his parents. And he was the adult here.

"Do you believe in me, Tony?"

For a moment Tony thought that Peter's eyes were in the same shade as sunset before turned back to warm brown. He dismissed it as the light's effect.

"Yes," he responded. _I always trust you, kid._

Peter smiled. "Then you should put a faith on me, Tony. No buts."

"I'll be alright. I promise."

"...Alright," he finally relented. "But no summersault!"

Peter's laugh echoed through the lab. It brought the warmth inside Tony's heart. "Don't worry, I'll be alright! Friday?"

[I have opened the rooftop, Mini Sir. You can take off anytime now.]

"Thank you, Friday."

"Remember, Peter, no summersault. Fri, activated all the cameras now."

[Roger.]

"Yes, no summersault. Got it."

Tony watched as Peter turned on the hand blasters and flew away. _That kid, I'm sure he's the main cause of my grey hairs._

"Fri, cameras?"

[Here it is boss.] Several videos appeared in front of him. It showed Peter flying with the prototype from several angles.

Tony watched in bewilderment. Even though this was his first time using his armor, he flew like he had done it countless time.

\--Scratch that. He looked like he belonged there.

_As if his place was in the sky, and sky alone._

There's no sound could be heard, but Tony could imagine the laughter and screamed of joy as Peter did several tricks on air, including summersault even though he had told him not to.

He couldn't even bring himself to be angry. Peter looked so _happy,_ so _satisfied_ that he finally could fly like a bird.

_The sky was the child's true home._

It brought a wide smile on his face. Even when Peter came back, his smile didn't fade. He pulled the kid into a big hug, didn't care if he was still had to make a record of today's experiment.

Right now, he felt too mushy to do anything except hug the younger kid tight.

_You're truly a something, Peter._

* * *

"Tony, you sure?"

"Never been before. I'm one hundred percent sure, Pep. Wait, I-I'm not pressuring you, though. I mean, if you don't want to--"

"No, no. I'm just making sure you're serious about this, that's all."

"Ah, I see. Well, you've got the answer from me, soon-to-be Mrs. Stark."

A fond smile came surfaced on Pepper's face. "It's because of Peter, isn't it?"

"You've got me," with a laugh, Tony scooped Pepper into a half-hug on the coach. They both later shared a kiss.

"I want a kid, Pep," he whispered softly. "I-I don't know if I am a good dad material, but I want to have a kid. Our kid. Is-is that alright?"

"Yes," was her reply. "Yes. It's alright, Tony. And believe me, you're a good dad material. Don't doubt yourself, Tony."

Tony shrugged helplessly. "I just--I don't know. I mean, I'm a mess, okay? I'm not a do-gooders like Steve, not a funcle like Clint, not a good babysitter like Barnes, and--what if I only become someone like my father?"

The latter was his greatest nightmare. He didn't want his kid to experience the same thing he had and ended as messed up like him, or even worse. He'd rather killed himself than become Howard Stark 2.0.

Pepper stifled her snort. "If anything, you're the very definition of helicopter father, Tony," she explained in a gentle tone. "I have watched you taking care of Peter whenever May wasn't available. I know you installed several protocols in case something happened to him Hell, both of you and Checkerface even made a pact to make sure he was safe and sound anytime he goes patrolling! If that's not being a father, albeit an overprotective one, I don't know what it is."

"Um," he started intelligently. "Being a good mentor?"

"A good mentor wouldn't learn the generation Z memes just to understand more about his mentee."

"That was one time!" Tony retorted back. "And apparently Peter doesn't even know much except the mainstream one! Who on earth still using dramatic chipmunk now? No one!"

Pepper pinched his nose gently. "And that's the reason why you will be a good Dad, Tony. You're practically acted like Peter's dad."

"I'm not!"

"Sure you are. Oh, by the way, did you know Peter hasn't get out from his lab?"

"Again? That kid, this is already the third time," he stood up and gave a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Pepper. I'll come back later, m'kay?"

She nodded with a giggle. Honestly, Tony couldn't deceive anyone. Even though he didn't want to admit it, she knew he had seen Peter as his own son.

_Maybe I should prepare an adoption paper, just in case._

* * *

Tony didn't want to admit it to anyone, but Pepper was right.

He had seen Peter as his own son.

How couldn't he not? Peter could match with his wits or sometimes surpassed him, he was an absolute sweetheart, an expert at doing desk job much to Pepper's delight, always kept a good morale whenever the situation was, wiser than monks, thoughtful, respectful to his elder, gained Happy's Stamp of Approval, and so on.

To get Happy's Stamp of Approval was hard, okay. There was a reason why he was his bodyguard for God knows how long.

Tony could keep praising him for years and he still had something to say. Peter was _that_ amazing.

He wanted to adopt Peter.

He had this conversation with his aunt, May, about his intention. May had told him that she was happy that finally her nephew could experience having a full family after years being an orphan.

_"I don't know if this was true or not, but... I personally think his maturity born from his trauma after being a witness of Ben's death."_

_May stared at her reflection on the surface of her tea. "I was worried if it would affect his relationship at school--you know how vicious kids are with their peers--but I'm glad at least he seemed to be close with that Ned boy and MJ."_

_"Rather than befriend, I prefer the word 'babysit' with how Peter acted around them," Tony said and sip his drink. "But yeah, The feeling's mutual. At least he never interact with the wrong crowd."_

_"True."_

_They both shared a long silence as Tony nervously waited for her next word. He was waiting for May's approval of his intention to adopt Peter. So far they only shared a small talk without even touching that topic._

_"Tony."_

_"Uh, y-yeah?"_

_The brunette woman chuckled with how flustered the billionaire was. "About your plan to adopt Peter, I've given you my blessing," she said. The glass almost slipped from Tony's grip._

_"R-really? You want to entrust Peter to me?"_

_"Now you mention it," May did a mock thinking position. "If it's the past you, I wouldn't."_

_"Then why?"_

_"You've changed, Tony," this shut Tony up. Him? Changed? "Even the media noticed it. You've changed into a better person--stopped making weapons, no longer a playboy, give charities daily, thoughtful with your words, and sometimes could be spotted in public places doing something mundane with other Avengers or Pepper. Basically, you've become approachable, good man."_

_"That's... now you're just exaggerated, May. I'm not like that."_

_"Then pray to tell, why my nephew has grown very fond of you? We know how good he is at judging people. If he deems you to be a good man, then you're a good man."_

Tony still thought he was not a great father material, but he would try his best to become one. He would prove to the world--to himself--that he could be a good father figure to the most treasured man on earth.

He even planned to make Peter his successor for the Stark Industries. Tony was sure, Peter would bring his company to be something way better than this.

Damn. Past him would not believe he will grow up into someone like this. Tony didn't regret it, though. Rather he was very glad of it.

Meeting Peter was a blessing to his life. He never regretted that day when his desire overcome his own moral code.

All thanks to his selfishness, Tony could meet the most treasured thing he wouldn't trade to anyone ever.

Hm. He should've asked Pepper to prepare the adoption paper.

* * *

 

**[Current Timeline(Retold) : Post-Homecoming/Pre-Infinity War]**

 

* * *

 "Peter? What are you doing here?"

"Saving you!"

"No--I mean--why--"

"Oh, that. Well, we have a field trip to a museum and because I saw that flying doughnut, instinctively I followed my sense to come here..."

"Wait--Isn't that the suit you've been built? And the gauntlet too?"

"Yes. It's already done so I want to try it out."

"That's great, but you mustn't come here! It's dangerous, Peter!"

"And leaving you with no backup? Hell no."

"Goddang--okay, _fine._ You win. But you must stick close to me, do you understand?"

* * *

"Tony Stark," Strange offered the duo a curt nod and nervously glanced at Peter. "And you're..."

Peter smiled underneath his mask. "Spider-Man."

"...Yeah. Spider-Man."

* * *

_So it has begun._

_I wish you luck, heroes of Earth-199999. I vow with all of my dying will, I will guide you to make it to the very end, safe and sound._

_And..._

_I'm sorry, Everyone._

_Good luck._

* * *

**[Current timeline: Infinity War]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im lazy to write infinity war since nothing changed  
> yes. even the snap lol. sorry not sorry tehe
> 
> the suit and cape and gloves thing actually are Tsuna's flame-enhanced suit, cambio forma cape, and Vongola Gauntlet. He tried to recreate it from memory and hide it from Tony by making it double-function as nanotech spidersuit. 
> 
> And no. To be honest, Pete/Tsuna is not inventor-smart. Everything he had created (except things related to software) was 10000000% inspired by Verde's and Giannini's creations. He just "recreated" them by digging his memory as far as possible. 
> 
> btw i have divorced with the third box of tissues yay


	20. Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of The Snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ready to turn off my laptop before remembering that I havent uploaded this chap haha

It happened so fast.

One by one, they all turned into dust. Big Peter, idiotic purple guy, bug-eyed lady, the wizard, and then--

Peter.

Tony whirled quickly to find the teenager until his eyes landed at the pale looking teen. His face looked nervous and broken, so unlike his usual charismatic and calm self. It made his heart dropped.

"T-Tony..." Peter stuttered-- _it's not right. Peter never sounded so hopeless like that. This is so_ ** _wrong_** \--and staggered his step to Tony.

The older man instinctively held his body to prevent falling. "Peter, hush, you're alright," he whispered so softly and ran fingers through his soft locks, ensuring that Peter was still here.

"You're alright," he said--lied--.

Tony wasn't alright.

Peter _certainly_ wasn't alright.

In his embrace, Peter felt so cold and lifeless.

So thin.

So frail.

It's not right, it's **_not right_ ,** it's so damn **_wrong_.**

And Tony didn't know what to do except talking more, more, and more.

"Everything will be alright, okay? You're okay. Yes. You're okay."

He didn't know if he said it to convince Peter or himself. Or maybe both.

_You're ~~not~~ okay. _

~~_He is dying._ ~~

~~_Tony always like that, denying reality by telling lies to himself. Something he loathed, yet never can stop._ ~~

_He_ ~~_never_~~ _ ~~can~~ say the ~~bitter~~ truth_ _._

"T-Tony..." Peter eyes were glazed with tears. _Please, don't cry. If you're crying, I am too. Don't do this, Peter. Please._

"It's okay, Tony, you can do it--the endgame..."

Tony barely paid attention at Peter's word. He could only think _no no no no no not Peter, not Peter, please God, not him please not his_ _ **son**_ _._ He wanted to cry and pleaded for the worst possibility but he knew it's no avail.

It's hopeless.

_He is dying. He is dying. He is dying._

"Peter, Peter, Peter," _don't turn into dust, please, God, not you too._ "Don't leave me. Don't leave me."

Tony had given up telling lies.

"...Tony..."

_Don't leave me._

His son, his Peter was dying.

 _Don't. Please. I'll--I'll do anything please Peter don't turn into dust don't leave me don't don't don't please_ _**I beg you.** _

There's so many regret came into him. It happened so fast that tears choked his breath.

He regretted he hadn't speed up his marriage with Pepper.

He regretted he hadn't prevent Peter to not come with him.

He regretted he hadn't said to Peter about his intention to adopt him.

He regretted he hadn't given Peter the family he deserved to be.

 _He regretted_ _everything_ _._

Peter smiled ruefully-- _Tony heart clenched. Why was he smiling? Why did he look so happy for dying? Why?_ \--as he cupped Tony's face gently.

"I wish you luck."

 _"I love you,"_ was left unsaid but they didn't have too.

They already knew it.

_Why are you smiling, Peter?_

_Goddammit, kid, please don't torture this poor old man._

_Please say 'I don't want to die' or other shit._

_Please don't accept your end like this. You're still too damn young, you're still too bright to dim so soon, you--_

_Peter, son, why--_

_Why are you acting like everything is going to be alright?_

_"I love you--"_

Peter vanished, as dust flew with the blowing wind.

* * *

"Stark, is that your kid's bag?"

Tony and Nebula, the only survivor of the Snap, were in the middle of rummaging what's left on the doughnut-like space ship. So far they hadn't found anything significant, until Nebula pointed the abandoned bag hidden on the corner of the ship.

 _Peter._ Tony fumbled his step as he took the bag away. It's the limited edition Iron Man themed duffel bag--how Peter could sneak it with them without their knowledge, he didn't know--that he once gave to Peter as a joke. His eyes widened as tears threatened to fall. _It's Peter's._

He instinctively tried to pull it into a hug and almost fell on his butt because he wasn't expecting the sudden weight of the bag. _What the heck it's so heavy. What's inside--?_

His eyes slowly widened in pure shock as he opened the bag. Rational bars, liters of clear waters, first-aid kit, lighter, blanket, some weird-looking items... _Is the kid really wanted to go to museum? Why did he bring all of this with him? And what the hell is this--a glowing cube?_

He raised the mini retro-looking cube at his eye level and began to inspect it. Nebula, who had been watching from his back, gasped softly.

"That's the Hide-to-Seek transmitter," she whispered with a hint of awe. Tony blinked.

"A what?" _Hide-to-Seek? Lame._

"SOS transmitter, if you will. It's used by people who will take a long trip on space. When they're in an emergency situation, it will transmit a help message to their home or their own kind within its range and hid their ship from the bandit. It's my first time seeing it, since it's so rare..."

Tony was stunned. If what Nebula said was true, then there was hope for them to come back home! "Are you certain this is the same item? Not just a look-alike?"

Nebula nodded and traced her fingers on the carving at the middle of the cube. "You might think this is only an ornament, but this is actually a planets' coordinate number written in old rune."

Her eyes bored straight into Tony's. "It's the same with Peter's--my Peter, not your Peter--planet. C053."

Tony's heart skipped a beat. C053. Earth. Home.

He could go back home.

_All thanks to Peter--again._

Tony gulped hard his growing excitement as he rummaged the bag again. He later realized the other tools are custom made miscellaneous items for survival--and they're precisely designed to be used in spaceship.

Counted with the food storage at Quill's ship, it's enough for two people stay alive in space for at most two months.

His hands trembled. Tony couldn't think straight--his head filled with questions, questions, and more questions.

The timing was too perfect.

The amount was too perfect.

Everything that had missed, that made him doubted that they could survive, now had been filled.

_Despair once again become hope._

Wait. Before he disappeared, Peter said something to him, right? Something that similar to the wizard's. If his memory didn't betray him, Peter said...

_"It's okay, Tony, you can do it--the endgame..."_

...that.

It's as if... Peter knew this would happen.

\--No, scratch that.

Peter **knows** this will happen.

Tony knew that Peter had this omnipotent power that allowed him to know what to say, do, and prepare. _(He thought it was because Peter was already analyzed the situation and acted according to the result. Tony thought it's not weird.)_

Tony was aware that Peter sometimes acted like he didn't know anything, even though the truth it's quite the opposite. _(He looked so calm for someone in pinch situation, and never reacted much when something unexpected happened. He thought it was because Checkerface had alerted him beforehand. Tony thought it was normal.)_

Tony now had realized it's not normal. It was indeed weird--a new level of weirdness, even exceeded the unexplained existence of Mystic Arts.

_If I think again, everything's going well because of Peter, right?_

_It's always because of Peter._

The realization struck Tony like thunder. Many questions had risen again without stopping, as he started to see the missing pieces.

As knowledgeable as an AI can be, predicting this tragedy is impossible. Then how could Peter--?

_For what reason Peter brought this? Did he already know only two people would survive the snap? How?_

_From where did he get his hand on this alien device? Why did he bring it?_

_How can Peter predict this tragedy so precisely?_

"Stark," Nebula's calling snapped Tony from his musing. The blue-headed woman jerked her head to the spaceship. "Let's go. We can't be here for the whole day--it makes me sick."

"...Yeah," he answered and carefully lifted the bag. "I'll come."

He would think about the answer later. First, found the way back to home.

Tony hoped at least Pepper didn't turn into dust. If she was, he didn't know what should he do.

He gave the last glance to the wasted land and walked inside the customized M-ship.

The mystery could wait later. As long as he still survived, he still had much time to find out the truth.

First and foremost, he had to avenge those people who had fallen.

Tony had to avenge Peter.

_((He had to do something. Something that could atone his sins for letting Peter died while he lived._

_Tony was sure he would go straight to hell for letting it happened._

_He deserved it.))_

_Peter, I promise I'll avenge you,_ he swore. _I'll find that son of a bitch and make him undo this nightmare._

_I'll promise._

_Whatever it takes._

* * *

Carol cursed how wide space was after she received Fury's signal from Earth. She knew that the older man was that kind of man who was too prideful to ask help, so when he asked for one, it meant real business. That kind of calamity that endangered the whole humanity.

As she basically rocketed her way back to home, on the way she received an SOS signal from a nearby spaceship. And it's not a normal SOS--it's a well-coded signal that only transmitted by the rare item Hide-to-Seek transmitter.

And if she received it, then the occupations were...

Carol quickly turned her way to the source of the signal. _They're humans from Earth._ She briefly wondered how could they activated it, much less got their hand on it, but she wouldn't think much about that. Her fellow earthlings were in danger, and she needed to help them.

 _I hope it's not too late,_ she thought. Carol couldn't bear the thought of a fellow human, civilian probably, died while drifted hopelessly in the space without anyone knowing.

 _There!_ Carol found the source of the signal--a customized M-ship that was used by the famous bandit Ravengers. Unusual, but not weird.

She flew to the front of the spaceship and met the occupation of it--a blue robotic-like woman and a human. They both looked surprised by her sudden visit.

_Good, they're still alright. I'm not late._

The human, approximately a forty years old man, stared wide-eyed at her glowing figures and then mouthed a "holy shit."

Carol quirked her eyebrow in amusement. Now that's interesting...

* * *

Apparently they had run out the fuel, so now they all stranded in the space without a way to go back home. Good thing they had the Hide-to-Seek transmitter to send SOS signal, or probably they would've stranded there longer.

She landed the spaceship on the open space beside a white building with an 'A' signal on top of it. Hm. The telegram from Fury came from there, so the man must be there.

But first, the occupation. She needed to check they're truly alright.

Carol waited as the human and the blue alien got out from the space ship. They looked bewildered--maybe still in shock that they're actually arrived at home safe and sound.

The human then realized she was still there and pointed at her with wide eyes. "You're the glowing lady," he said.

Well. Now that's the usual remark. "Yes," she nodded. "You two alright? I know you're just arrived in your planet but my friend is in danger and probably in this building, so--"

"Wait, you're a friend of someone from the Avengers? Are you serious?" his remark surprised Carol. Maybe this man was familiar with people in this building? "I don't think the others have an alien friend, no offense. Thor, well, maybe, but as far as I know he only affiliated himself with Asgard. So, who is this?"

"...It's Fury," Carol said. From his surprised expression she knew she was right. "Nick Fury. You know him?"

"You're the Eyepatch's mysterious friend?! The one who listed as co-babysitter of his immortal cat?!"

The blue alien gave the obnoxious human a dirty eyes--probably annoyed with how loud he was. Carol sent the man questioned stare. "Co-babysitter?" she repeated.

"Co-babysitter."

Carol stared long at the human before sighed. Even after twenty-two years, the man was as quirky as always.

"My name is Carol," she introduced herself. "Or Captain Marvel. It's nice to meet you, Fury's friend. Is he still grumpy as always?"

"Definitely. I am Tony Stark: genius, billionaire, philanthropist, Iron Man. And this blue woman is Nebula, my fellow survivor. Say hi, Nebula."

"...Hello."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well  
> it seems i cant upload as frequently as usual bcs some things here and there  
> ...nah, just have to handle few schools registration problems. it's annoying and confusion af
> 
> and wink wink i have remarried with throat candy and cough medicine. yay a poly wowowow
> 
> btw i'll keep a tight lips about this chapter and the incoming one because  
> major spoilers
> 
> yea dude we are in the endgame now, ho r r a y


	21. Scattered Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was already overcome his sadness. At very least he could do was picking up some pieces Peter had left for him.
> 
> (He wasn't. He never did.
> 
> Peter, Peter, Peter.)

When Tony stepped inside to the main room, he was greeted by various panicked face.

"""Tony!"""

"So what's-- _oof!"_ His words were cut off as someone engulfed him into a big hug. Wait, he knew this smell.

"...Pepper?"

"Tony," was her croaked response. "I'm glad you're safe."

Tony felt something heavy was lifted from his shoulder. "...Pepper," he whispered and slowly returned the hug. _I'm glad you're not dusted too._

He closed his eyes as his mind wandered around. What would he do if Pepper was dusted? He would've been brokenhearted. He had lost his son, he couldn't bear the thought of losing his fiancee too.

He also wondered if there were people he knew also being dusted like Peter and the wizard. He got a brief look at the remaining Avengers--maybe his suspicion was correct. Some people who should have been there weren't present.

Bucky almost never left Steve's side. They were that inseparable. _(Steve looked so brokenhearted--conclusion: Bucky was dusted.)_

Sam and Rhodes often work together as they worked in the same field, as Avengers and as Army. _(Rhodes never had been this distraught--conclusion: Sam was dusted.)_

Wanda and Vision always stick close together with each other and never missed every Avengers meeting. _(They're oddly not present--conclusion: they both were dusted.)_

Thor and Bruce were there, both looked so distraught and confusion--more so for the later. He briefly wondered why Thor decided to change his look, but he admitted he liked it. But he also didn't like the growing anger on the God of Thunder's eyes. _(Why is he here? What happened to Asgard? Where's Mjolnir?)_

Nick Fury and his right-hand woman, Maria Hill, should have been there. Carol said Fury had sent her a help signal--the man should have been here, even if he was in the middle of laying low. _(They're not here--conclusion: they were dusted.)_

_(So he wasn't alone._

_It didn't make him happy either.)_

His musing were cut short when Pepper unattached herself but still within his arms reach. Tony now could see the pure relief from her teared eyes. It melted his heart.

"Pep, how do you--" he halted his question. _The Hide-whatever-the name-is transmission._ _It must come from that thing._

"We got a transmission from your ship," Tony snapped his head to the source of voice. It's Steve. "It's entwined with Friday. We've gotten it several minutes ago. We were preparing to save you, but it seemed someone had beat us first."

They all glanced at Carol who stayed silent in the back of the room. Bruce shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "Um, miss...?"

"Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel," she gave them a curt nod. "Where's Fury?"

"Fury?" Natasha repeated as realization dawned inside of her. "You're the rumored co-babysitter of Goose?"

"Goose?"

"Fury's immortal cat. Phil said he is an alien too."

"Fury has alien cat?!"

"It's not important now," Bruce threw a perplexed look at Carol. To him _yes it's important. I mean, alien cat. Fury has alien cat and only him and Steve who don't know about this. How's that fair?_ "My question still stand: where is Fury? I have gotten the signal from him. He should have been here. Where is he?"

Natasha sent her pity look. "...Dusted," she said. "Together with the half population of this universe."

"...I see." Carol's hand unconsciously tightened and face void from emotion.

The atmosphere went sober. Tony nodded his head in grieve, remembering the tragedies that had fallen onto the younger teen and other people.

And not only them--millions and millions people were in confusion, losing their loved ones in a blink of eye.

((Well, some people maybe had a field day, but who cared for those assholes.))

"Tony, where--?" Tony's heart dropped seeing the lost look from Pepper. "Don't tell me Peter is--?"

He cut her sentences with a brisk nod, wasn't in the mood to hear the rest of it. "Yes."

Tony immediately averted his eyes in order to avoid looking at their despaired or pitying eyes. He had spent his time on space grieving for Peter's death. No more of it. He had promised to himself not grieving far too long.

Grief, if one fell too deep, only ended with major depression. Peter wouldn't like that. Peter never asked him to be sad over his leave.

He had placed his trust over him.

_"It's okay, Tony, you can do it--the endgame..."_

Endgame. The wizard also mentioned the same. What's that? Why Peter mentioned that to him?

But, ah, who cares. Whatever it was, Peter had placed his faith to Tony and the whole remaining heroes to correct it. He believed they could do it.

And if Peter believed in them--in _him_ \--, it meant they could _damn_ do it.

Tony clenched his jaw, scooping the sobbing Pepper close to her. Everyone, except some of them who didn't know Peter (Bruce was confused, but he held himself from asking since the time wasn't right), shared a sad look to each other and gave the Stark-Potts pair an alone time. For a moment Tony felt blessed to have such understanding friends.

 _I'll live your expectations on me, Peter,_ Tony hugged Pepper tight and let himself cry. _Whatever it takes._ _  
_

_I swear, whatever it takes._

_"I wish you luck."_

* * *

A soft knock on door. Tony raised his eyebrows as the tall blonde man hovered in front of the door.

"Tony, I..."

The shorter man sighed at Steve's hesitation. He immediately knew what he's trying to say. "Cap, you don't have to. You just lost Bucky too, right? Spare that 'I'm sorry' shit because believe me, I don't give a damn."

"...Yes, of course."

"..." A small sigh. Right. Peter had told him about Steve's insecurity. Tony had a hard time believing it, but looking at him now Tony could feel his doubt washed away thoroughly.

Ah, he really couldn't tolerate people like Cap. Always acting to stay strong and level-headed, even though deep inside they're on the verge of breaking down.

Bullshit.

"You know Cap, you don't have too act strong forever. Your damned positivity really pissed me off. If you want to grieve, then do it. Don't act like you're indifferent about this nightmare shit."

"W-What--? No, I--"

"Oh, shuddup and let me hug you, you muscle idiot social hermit. I swear, your stubbornness will be the death of you."

"...!" A choked sob with a short laugh. "S-Sorry... I acted so insensitive, d-did I?"

"Hush. Shut your crap and let me do this. You're lucky Pepper like you too, you know."

Since Peter wasn't here, this was the least he could do.

After all, Peter would do something like this, wouldn't he?

* * *

"...Tony."

Tony had to use all of his will to not scream as Natasha magically appeared in front of him. He pursed his lips and curtly nodded at the Russian woman.

"Nat."

"A-About Peter," Natasha shifted her legs uncomfortably. Huh, now you look at that. "I..."

 _I know, I know._ A thumb pointed to a door. "Pepper is on the next room. Go visit her--she's open for a sobbing friend."

Her eyes momentarily widened before softened as she murmured, "...Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Tony made a shooing gesture before continuing his pace.

He barely noticed Clint who jumped down from the vents beside Natasha but didn't say anything.

If anyone who deserve hug the most, it's Clint. He had lost his whole family--the knowledge of Peter being dusted too only pour salt over his wounds.

He could only hope the archer would not do anything stupid. Like, for example, slaughtering every mafia organization he could find or something similar like that.

Peter would hate that.

* * *

 "Honey Bear, you wanna hug?"

"Better question: Tony, _you_ wanna hug?"

"Damn yes I want. Come here you big oaf, let me cry over my son."

"I know, Tony. I know."

It's needless to say both of them understand very well each other's pain. Because,

if Tony lost his son, then Rhodey lost his favorite nephew.

* * *

Tony once again took a good look at Rocket before finally exclaimed, "...You're not a doll?"

The so-called 'not-a-doll' bristled in anger, not unlike an angry Racoon much to Tony's hidden amusement. "Motherfuck--Why you people keep saying that?! I don't even know what the fuck "doll" is!"

"Hey, chill man," Tony rose both of his hands in peace. "I hear from Point Break you're just lost your twig. Is that true?"

The visible anger on his face immediately disappeared at the sudden remembrance, shifting into a bitter expression. Tony winced as he realized he once again made a bad movement.

"...Shut up."

"...Sorry. I--urgh, it came out wrong. Sorry. I mean--" Tony tried to find a way to apologize properly. What would Peter say in this kind of situation? What would he do?

\--yeah, right. That's not something Tony would do. He sighed tiredly.

"Well, if you want to knock yourself up, there's a whiskey on the second cupboard. I'll take it if you want." He pointed at the nearest bar for a good measure.

"...Thank you."

"Nah, no biggie. As long as you don't snoop around here--wait, isn't that my handblasters watch? Put it back!"

* * *

"Point Break, here."

"What's this?"

"The strongest whiskey I ever got. Knock yourself out before facing your people. Don't worry about the land, 'll handle it."

"...I can't thank you enough, Stark friend."

_No. Don't thank me. Thank Peter for telling me to prepare for it just in case._

_...But he isn't here._

Tony gulped down his raising misery and waved his hand. "Eh, don't dwell it."

* * *

"You're being considerate, Stark."

Tony gave a dirty look at the blue woman who sat beside her. "Excuse me?"

Nebula was still stoic, but there was humor flashing on her eyes. "I stand on my words."

"No, no, no. You must be kidding," he snorted. "Since when I am being considerate, dear Nebula? There's no kind bone on my body."

"And I am monkey's aunt," Tony threw a scandalized look. Nebula only raised her non-existent eyebrow. "What, you bring me back to Earth and expect me to be some kind of hermit?"

"Well-- _no_ , but--uh," Tony pursed his lips and sigh. "Fine. You win."

Nebula flashed a smirk before back to her impassive face. "As I said, Stark, you're being considerate," she repeated.

"Then, how can you came into conclusion? Because as far as I know, 'considerate' isn't in my dictionary."

She snorted. "Period," she taunted. "But your act saying the opposite. You may act like a damn asshole you are, but you help them grieving properly. You even help Rocket to overcome his stubbornness--something that even Quill had a hard time to do it."

Tony didn't say anything. Was he really being 'considerate'? What he did is only helped his friends out from their stiff act. He only did what Peter would have done to him.

Yes. He only did that. No more, no less.

Tony didn't acknowledge the knowing stare from Nebula. Or the growing complex emotion that crawled inside his stomach.

He only did what Peter would have done to them. He wasn't being considerate at _all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oHOHO IM BacKK  
> ...I think
> 
> Reality really hits me very hard. Not in help-i-just-get-a-misfortune, but as in life-changing-so-fast-i-barely-keeping-up way. Plus I admit I got confused in the midway lol. Apparently playing a game with god-tier plotline too much can cause a shift in your mindset when you forming a plot. If you see my recent work (read: WIPs and trash that I will never ever finish) at wattpad, majority of them are FGO or, more recently, Kimetsu no Yaiba. Blame Ufotable pls
> 
> saya bucin ufotable

**Author's Note:**

> wowowow another xover wow good job me  
> i dont know what i do help  
> a comment would be nice tho


End file.
